Cincuenta Sombras Compartidas
by Edmilythorneclark
Summary: En el enfrentamiento con Jack Hyde, Ana ha perdido su embarazo, algo que ha sido un duro golpe para ella y para Christian. La pareja continua adelante rodeada ahora de sus Cincuenta Sombras compartidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes aqui prensentados, pertenecen a E.L. James, solo los tomo prestados para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana golpeándome justo en la cara, sacándome de un sueño profundo inducido por calmantes. Miro el reloj en la mesita de noche y marca las ocho y cincuenta de la mañana. Christian no está a mi lado en la cama, tampoco en el baño. Tiro la sabana a un lado y me encamino a la cocina. Gail como siempre lista para ofrecerme desayuno me recibe con una sonrisa cordial.

'Buenos días Sra. Grey. ¿Desayuno?'- pregunta Gail como siempre dispuesta a preparar cualquier antojo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Buenos Días Gail. Sí, que tal un poco de fruta con yogurt y una taza de té? – Gail se pone rápidamente con mi desayuno- Y Christian?-

El Sr Grey salió muy temprano para una reunión importante.- Gail pone delante de mí un platito con varios cortes de diferentes frutas. Fresas, manzanas, bananas. Y un tarrito con yogurt natural y miel acompañando mi usual taza de té.

Mientras agarro un diario y picoteo mi desayuno, aparece Sawyer discretamente en la cocina.

Sra. Grey- levanto la vista de mi diario con cara inquisitiva- El Sr Grey pide que le recuerde su cita con el Dr. Flynn a las 10:30.

Gracias Sawyer, termino mi desayuno y en unos 20 minutos estaremos listos para partir.- le sonrío levemente y bajo mi cabeza para continuar con mi desayuno y lectura del diario. Pero la verdad es que se me ha quitado un poco el hambre por los nervios que me causan las visitas al Dr Flynn. Me retiro para tomar un baño y prepararme, sin haber terminado el desayuno por completo. Separo unos jeans Armani color azul oscuro, un top de mangas largas color rojo cereza de Chanel, que va juego con mis Jimmy Choo también rojo cereza. Intento que mi mente se ocupe un poco en seleccionar mis piezas de ropa, pero la verdad es que mi mente empieza a dar vuelta por lugares muy oscuros cuando tengo que ir a terapia con el Dr Flyn. Ya van dos meses que Jack Hyde esta pudriéndose en una prisión de máxima seguridad, dos meses que Blip ya no está. Bajo las manos a mi vientre e intento reprimir las lágrimas que amenazan en mis ojos.

El ruido de la Blackberry sonando me saca de mis tristes pensamientos.

Ana Grey- contesto sin mirar el número en la pantalla.

Sra Grey- la voz sexy de mi esposo me hace sonreír sacándome de mis oscuros pensamientos- Buenos Días.

Sr Grey, justo estaba por entrar a la ducha. ¿Que se le ofrece? – Escucho un cambio en la respiración de Christian a través del teléfono.

Ahora mismo solo me apetece entrar a esa ducha con usted Sra. Grey, pero ya veré en la noche como recupero el tiempo perdido.- Mi Christian sexy y juguetón, como me gusta este cincuenta.

Eso espero Sr Grey- intento mi voz más sexy acompañada de mi respiración entrecortada para encender un poco más a Christian y que el resto del día se la pase planificando nuestra gratificación con retraso.

Siempre tan impaciente Sra. Grey, pero por ahora usted tiene una cita a la cual atender, y yo un mini imperio que gobernar- Puedo sentir la sonrisa juguetona de Christian a través de esas palabras.- Hasta luego nena, y come algo, ya sé que no terminaste tu desayuno.

Hasta luego Christian – digo un poco impaciente. Ya sé que solo se preocupa por mí, pero la verdad es que me pone de muy mal humor que monitoree mis comidas con los empleados.

Veinte minutos después estoy arreglada y lista para irme. Tomo las llaves de mi Saab y Sawyer que esta esperándome junto al elevador me sigue con una mirada inquisitiva.

Le miro con una sonrisa de ya sé lo que estas pensando- Conduzco yo.- y el solo asiente intentando bajar la cabeza y controlar una sonrisa que dice, incorregible.

En la sala de espera del Dr Flynn, mi estomago se ha cerrado completamente y no dejo de entrelazar mis dedos una y otra vez. Cuando pienso en salir corriendo y abandonar mi sesión, el Dr Flynn asoma la cara desde su despacho- Ana, ya puedes pasar- camino muy poco decidida y entro en el despacho y rápidamente tomo asiento.

Como has estado Ana?- me pregunta Flynn ladeando un poco su cabeza y observándome muy fijamente.

Yo simplemente bajo la cabeza y me quedo en silencio mirando mis manos.

Que estas pensando ahora mismo Ana?

No pienso en nada, solo, duele, el dolor no se va Flynn…- llevo sin pensarlo nuevamente la mano a mi vientre.

Que sientes además de dolor Ana?

Levanto la vista y entrecierro un poco los ojos intentando no llorar.- Rabia, ira. Yo… no estoy lista para hablar de ello Flynn.

Ana, tienes que hablar de esto, sacarlo de dentro. No puedes sola con esta carga. Christian se preocupa que todo esto que guardas dentro termine haciéndote estallar en algún momento. – Las lagrimas bajan por mis mejillas sin control, pasan varios minutos en que estoy solo aquí sentada llorando, Flynn me da espacio para hacerlo. Luego de un rato su voz rompe el silencio que solo se estaba viendo interrumpido por mis pequeños sozollos - Quizá… puedas sacarte de otra manera todo este dolor. Vuélcate en una actividad Ana, música, pintura quizá… Algo que te haga deshollinar. Algún deporte?

Algún arte marcial- pregunto, sin creer lo que acabo de decir-

Flynn me mira sorprendido.

¿Por qué un arte marcial Ana?

No lo sé, yo… para defenderme?

Ana, esto es algo que tienes que hablar con Christian, yo diría que un arte marcial si se encamina bien, podría ser provechoso. La disciplina que requiere es una que te haría bien creo. Y la verdad pienso que en el arte marcial puedes sacar un poco de esa ira.

Asiento con la cabeza.-Hablare con Christian-Miro el reloj y ya es hora de partir.

Bueno Ana, la próxima semana? -Asiento nuevamente y le doy las gracias a Flynn. En la sala de espera esta Sawyer listo para partir. Extiendo mi mano con las llaves del auto. Esta sesión me ha dejado drenada. De camino a Escala solo miro el paisaje con ganas de llegar y perderme en Christian. Solo sentir nuestros cuerpos perdiéndose el uno en el otro, sin dolor, ni tristeza, ni ira. Porque la que parece llevar ahora consigo cincuenta sombras soy yo.

* * *

Primer Capitulo de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey Compartidas. Nunca antes escribí un fanfic, solo historias cortas. Pero no podia dejar ir a estos personajes y como seria si el final de Cincuenta Sombras liberadas hubiera sido diferente. Hay mas sobre esto. Gracias al que leyo y se queda para mas :) Pronto segundo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes aquí prensentados, pertenecen a E.L. James, solo los tomo prestados para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación**

* * *

Al llegar a Escala me sorprendo al ver a Grace sentada en el desayunador hablando apaciblemente con Gail. Ambas se giran al verme. Grace con una sonrisa maternal extiende los brazos hacia mí.

Ana, querida – me envuelve en un abrazo suave pero en el cual me siento tan segura- Quería pasar a verte antes de que regresaras al mundo laboral mañana, y pensé que podíamos almorzar juntas.

Grace ha sido increíble en estos meses. Es mi segunda madre. Un apoyo incondicional.

Claro que si Grace. Te parece si almorzamos la maravillosa comida de Gail- nada mas decirlo Gail se pone a servirnos sendos platos. Lasagna de pollo en salsa bechamel acompañada de una fresca ensalada verde con un toque de vinagre balsámico. Rápidamente fui por dos copas de vino blanco, el amor por el vino se me ha contagiado de Christian.

¿Cómo te sientes de volver al trabajo mañana Ana?- pregunta Grace antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino.

La verdad es que muero por regresar Grace. Quiero enterrarme en mi trabajo y hacer de Grey Publishing Inc, una gran casa editora. Además ya quiero poner en práctica todo lo que me ha estado enseñando Christian sobre el manejo de empresas y todo eso.- me doy cuenta de que estoy hambrienta porque no termine mi desayuno y devoro el plato de comida mientras charlo con Grace de diferentes cosas entre ellas la fiesta de disfraces anual Grey que es este viernes en la noche.

Luego de un rato mas de charla y un café Grace se despide de mi ya que tiene turno de tarde noche en el hospital. Me retiro a mi pequeño estudio dentro de la biblioteca, donde en estos días de mi recuperación he pasado largas horas absorta en trabajo y lectura. Cuando estoy a punto de ponerme a revisar mi agenda para mi primer día como presidente de Grey Publishing mañana, suena mi alarma de correo en la Blackberry.

**To:** Anastasia Grey

**Subject:** Noche de Brujas

**From:** Christian Grey

Querida Sra Grey:

Me ha llamado mi alocada hermana preguntando (insistiendo) si asistiremos al baile de disfraces anual Grey este viernes. ¿Te apetece ir? Está bien si no quieres salir a uno de los agobiantes bailes anuales de la casa Grey… Pero pensé que podríamos pasarla bien ;)

_Christian Grey_

_Completamente embrujado por su esposa y enamoradísimo CEO, Grey's Enterprise Holdings, Inc_

La verdad que si me apetece ir a la fiesta de disfraces, en estos momentos me apetece cualquier cosa que saque mi cabeza del mar de tristeza e ira guardada en el que estoy metida. Enciendo mi Macbook Pro ya que de todas formas voy a trabajar un poco en la tarde, pero antes paso a contestar el mail de Christian.

**To:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** tu esposa la bruja

**From:** Anastasia Grey

Embrujado esposo, me apetece mucho ir a la fiesta de disfraces Grey. Y estoy segura de que si resulta aburrida, encontraremos el modo de avivarla un poco ;) ¿De que nos disfrazáremos Sr Grey? ¿Ya tiene algo pensado? Podemos discutirlo sobre la cena

Tu bruja Esposa! :O

_Anastasia Grey_

Me pongo con mis cosas de trabajo y luego de varias horas de leer mails, y enviar a Hannah todas las citas que debe poner en mi agenda, estoy exhausta pero quiero separar mi ropa de la mañana. Mi subconsciente me mira por encima de sus lentes de medialuna con cara de y tu desde cuando tan pendiente de la moda? Pero la verdad es que desde que me case con Christian tengo que estar muy presentable todo el tiempo, y como mujer de negocios y presidente de Grey Publishing tengo que estar impecable.

Voy a mi guardarropa y me decido por un vestido ejecutivo gris claro Dolce Gabbana y unos Christian Louboutin negros con cierre al tobillo para terminar saco uno de los múltiples abrigos que mando a traer Christian porque según él las temperaturas están comenzando a ser muy frías. Me quedo mirando al conjunto y me parece bien. Cuando de repente siento unas manos que me toman por la cintura.

Hola Sra. Grey – me dice un sexy Christian al oído mientras sus labios bajan por mi cuello dejando un rastro de besos.

Me dejo hacer pegando mi cuerpo mucho más al de Christian. Necesitaba este contacto. Mi diosa interior sale de su enfurruñamiento y va por su sexy negligé. Dejo escapar un gemido al contacto de las habilidosas manos de Christian en mis pechos. Mis pezones responden inmediatamente a su toque sobre la tela. Mi respiración se acelera y siento a Christian tomando el borde de mi top para liberarme de él. Aprovecho para girarme y atacar esos labios que tanto deseo. El beso es una batalla de nuestras lenguas sin tregua. Casi sin respiración nos separamos. Christian toma mi cara en sus manos.

Mi día ha sido tan largo sin ti Anastasia- y veo esa chispa de deseo en sus ojos grises. Ese mar gris oscuro que me llena de deseo incontenible. – Solo quiero estar dentro de ti Anastasia, eres tan bella.- Sus palabras me llenan de una pasión desbordante y empiezo a sacarle la camisa mientras él me come la boca nuevamente a besos y desabrocha mis jeans.

Caemos en la cama, desnudos, una sinfonía de gemidos y respiraciones agitadas.

Voy a hacer que te corras una y otra vez Anastasia- con estas palabras y mirándome a los ojos Christian se hunde lentamente dentro de mí. Es increíble sentirlo entrar en mi interior, estoy hecha a su medida, siento como me llena toda. Sale lentamente de mi, mientras atrapa uno de mis pezones con su boca. Lamiendo lentamente en círculos. Siento que voy a explotar de placer.

Más rápido Christian por favor- digo con mi respiración entrecortada.

Siénteme nena- Christian aumenta su ritmo y las embestidas se hacen más profundas. Siento mi cuerpo escalar mas y mas.

Abre los ojos, vamos dámelo nena.- Sus palabras son mi perdición, mi cuerpo se desata violentamente en un orgasmo sin final y siento a Christian que se deja ir y termina dentro de mí cayendo sobre mi pecho, lo abrazo fuertemente mientras grito su nombre. Estoy en la gloria. Al cabo de un instante nuestras respiraciones se empiezan a normalizar, y abrazados Christian acaricia mi cara.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios si hay algo que les gustaria ver en la historia, podria tomarlo en cuenta :) espero que les guste y se queden para mas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes aquí prensentados, pertenecen a E.L. James, solo los tomo prestados para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación**

* * *

Me muevo un poco en la cama al escuchar el despertador. El cuerpo desnudo de Christian pegado al mío. De solo recordar ayer en la noche luego de la cena, mi entrepierna tira deliciosamente llena de deseo. Siento los dedos de Christian acariciándome suavemente mi espalda.

Buenos días Sra. Grey- la voz de adormilado de Christian es tan sexy.

Buenos días Christian- me giro abrazando a mi esposo hasta quedar frente con frente.

Hoy es tu primer día como presidenta de Grey Publishing, Ana. ¿Estás emocionada?

Sí, pero también estoy muy nerviosa- juego con mi nariz sobre la de Christian.

Lo vas a hacer muy bien Ana- Esos ojos grises, ahora claros y tranquilos de Christian, de alguna forma consiguen calmarme.

Vamos Sra. Grey! Levántese –

Christian se levanta gloriosamente desnudo y se dirige al cuarto de baño. Me quedo observándolo pensando que a veces aun no puedo creer que este dios griego sea mío. Sigo a mi sexy esposo a la ducha. El toma mi mano y entramos bajo la cascada de agua tibia que relaja nuestros cuerpos. Christian toma la esponja de baño y verte un poco de jabón liquido y empieza a enjabonar mi espalda y todo mi cuerpo.

Terminamos de ducharnos y prepararnos para bajar a desayunar. Gail ya tiene listo un omelete con bacon para Christian y unos Pancakes y bacon para mí.

Al terminar Taylor aparece en la cocina, listo para llevarnos. Vamos en una de las Audi SUV negras, Christian a mi lado, tomándome la mano, pasando su pulgar por mis nudillos. Cuando llegamos frente a SIP , mejor dicho Grey Publishing, sorprendentemente me siento muy poco lista para volver. Regresan a mi mente imágenes de Jack Hyde, aquí fue que lo conocí, aquí empezó todo.

Ana mi amor, que pasa? Te has puesto pálida y con mal semblante.- Christian me atrae hacia él con tono preocupado.- Mi amor si no estás lista, podemos regresar a casa.

Respiro muy hondo y sacudo mi cabeza.- No. Estoy bien Christian es… solo, viejas memorias, malos recuerdos.

Christian toma mi cara en sus manos. – Ana, todo eso… se acabó. Es parte de un pasado que ya no puede herirte. Eres dueña de este edificio. Eres inteligente, amable, increíblemente hermosa. Tú puedes hacerlo. Ahora vaya ahí Sra. Grey y tome las llaves de su imperio. Con su pulgar acaricia suavemente mis labios y luego deja un dulce beso sobre ellos.

Gracias- susurro- Me recoges a las cinco?

Christian asiente y me desea un buen día.

Al cruzar la recepción le doy los buenos días a Claire con una enorme sonrisa y me dirijo al elevador al último piso.

Al abrir el elevador hay una pequeña sala de espera, una sala de reuniones, y a mano derecha una pequeña recepción con un bello escritorio y todos los artículos necesarios donde se encuentra Hannah, mi Asistente Personal.

Buenos Días Hannah!- le digo un poco mas emocionada de lo quisiera parecer. Mi subconsciente me mira con cara de reprobación y diciendo "¿Anastasia eres la jefa o su amiga de preparatoria?"

Buenos Días Sra. Grey- sonríe – Le apetece un té?

Por favor un té y que me llames Ana- no pienso ser tan fría con mis empleados, y mucho menos con Hannah que prácticamente lleva la agenda de mi vida. ¿Algún mensaje?

Deje unas carpetas en su oficina con las cosas a revisar y otra con los mensajes. ¿Algo más con el té?

Eso es todo Hannah, gracias.-Me dirijo a mi oficina, en la puerta hay una plaquita de metal:

Anastasia Grey

Presidenta Grey Publishing Inc.

Mi corazón dio un saltito de emoción. Abro la puerta y me quedo boquiabierta. Mi oficina es casi una réplica de la de Christian, pero con unos toques tan diferentes a la vez. En mi escritorio hay un gran arreglo de lirios cala blancos. Leo rápidamente la tarjetita.

Disfruta tu primer día a cargo.

Tu esposo que te ama

Christian

Ay mi cincuenta tan romántico. Me pongo con el trabajo de la oficina, y es increíble cómo pasa el día volando mientras se firma papeleo. Tomo un almuerzo rápido que me trae Hannah y apenas paro de trabajar. Acercándose la hora de salida estoy exhausta. Por último envío un mail a Caroline Acton referente al disfraz mío y de Christian. Mañana es noche de brujas en la mansión Grey y la verdad estoy muy emocionada. Espero que a Christian le guste lo que pensé para nuestros disfraces.

**Disculpen que este capitulo es un poco relleno, en el proximo es la fiesta de disfraces y prometo recompensarlos ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Los disfraces que envío Caroline Acton son perfectos! Christian está en su estudio trabajando un poco, ya que ambos salimos antes del trabajo para prepararnos para la fiesta de disfraces. Mientras dispongo todo sobre la cama entra Christian en la habitación.

Sra. Grey pretende que me ponga esto?- Christian alza sus cejas y pasa la mano sobre la tela de su disfraz -

Ummm- rayos! No le gustó? Mi expresión se torna un poco triste- Podemos conseguir otra cosa, aun faltan unas cuantas horas para la fiesta…

Ana…-una sonrisa juguetea en los labios de Christian, mientras se acerca a mí y me atrapa por la cintura.-si me gusto,- dice como leyendo mi mente- creo que nos podemos divertir con estos disfraces, además me muero por verte en el tuyo. Pero antes acompáñeme a tomar un baño Sra. Grey.

Mientras me desvisto, Christian llena la bañera con agua tibia y algunas sales. Me da una mirada llena de lujuria.

Anastasia no tienes idea de lo hermosa que estas. – Me envuelve con sus brazos y me besa la sien.

Entramos en la ducha y nos sentamos, mi espalda contra su pecho. Es tan relajante, tan íntimo.

Christian, quería hablarte sobre algo que mencionó el Dr Flynn en nuestra última sesión… - no sé porque me cuesta tanto hablar sobre esto con Christian.

De que se trata Ana?- pregunta Christian y puedo oír un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Es… Hablamos con Flynn de una actividad para mi, algo para entretenerme pero a la vez… descargar.- empiezo a jugar con los dedos en el agua. ¡Porque diablos estoy tan nerviosa!

Me parece bien Ana. ¿Pero porque estas tan tensa cuando me hablas sobre esto?- Christian masajea mis hombros- ya pensaste alguna actividad?

Pues… si. Me gustaría tomar algún tipo de arte marcial o defensa personal…- me giro para mirar la cara de Christian.

No puedo leer su mirada de repente está muy serio y pensativo. – Di algo –

¿Porque realmente quieres esto Ana? ¿Para que necesitas defensa personal? Tienes a Sawyer para que te defienda Anastasia. – Hum, ahora soy Anastasia, Christian está molesto, pero ¿por qué?!

Christian, es… - porque diablos se molesta por esto- no me pondré en peligro, sino todo lo contrario quizá eso haga que tú te preocupes menos. Y realmente Christian, que crees, ¿qué iré buscando problemas por la calle?- ahora la que está molesta soy yo.

Anastasia te conozco y algo así será contraproducente, que te detendrá de ser la heroína la próxima vez. Clases de arte marcial o defensa personal si acaso te harán desafiarme más. No puedo permitirlo Anasatasia.

Estoy tan enojada en este momento, me alejo de Christian. No puedo creer que me haya hablado en ese tono. Sus palabras se sintieron como un golpe bajo.

Malditasea Christian- digo levantándome chorreando agua- No me hice la heroína! Tu hermana estaba en peligro si mal no recuerdas, la iban a matar si YO- digo ahora subiendo la voz llena de ira- no hubiera hecho nada. No lo hice por placer Christian. Y qué diablos quieres decir que iré desafiándote por la vida sin pensar en las consecuencias porque me siento capaz de defenderme a mi misma? Si no recuerdas bien Christian, aun estoy pagando las consecuencias. – Christian me mira con cautela, sus ojos muy abiertos. Las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas sin poder contenerlas. Antes de Christian pueda agarrarme, alcanzo una toalla y me furiosa a la habitación. Siento a Christian salir detrás de mí.

Ana- dice muy bajo- Ana, mi vida, no quise disgustarte.- Christian se acerca con cautela a mí y me abraza muy fuerte- Por favor discúlpame Ana.

Mientras yo lloro inconteniblemente en su pecho. Me calmo un poco luego de un rato pero aun me siento enojada. Por Dios , como puede decir esas cosas.

Christian, realmente me gustaría empezar un arte marcial, Flynn dijo que tendría que dialogarlo contigo. Yo, aun tengo mucho miedo algunas veces Christian, y además…- bajo mi cabeza como avergonzada de lo que voy a decir.

Christian levanta mi cara para que lo mire al hablar. Escucha muy atentamente, quizá aun asustado por mi reacción.

Estoy llena de ira Christian… puede que así, la deje salir de mi, de una forma saludable. – Instintivamente y sin pensarlo llevo las manos a mi vientre vacio y Christian al notarlo solo me abraza muy fuerte y besa mi pelo.

Está bien nena, te conseguiremos un buen instructor. Todo va a estar bien mi amor.- Levanto mi cabeza para rozar sus labios con los míos y siento esa electricidad entre nosotros.

Gracias mi vida. Pero ahora deberíamos prepararnos para la fiesta- digo con una leve sonrisa.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta suavemente. Christian se acerca a la puerta y lo escucho hablar con Taylor.

Nena voy a vestirme abajo, luego de discutir unas cosas con Ros. Te dejo para que te prepares a gusto.

Me pongo a repasar las cosas que me envió Caroline Acton, esta mujer es genial, incluso incluyo un polvo bronceador para el cuerpo con las instrucciones para aplicarlo. Comienzo por las piernas y voy subiendo por todo mi cuerpo, me encantan los destellos sutiles dorados que quedan sobre mi piel.

Recojo mi pelo para que la peluca quede bien. El maquillaje me ha costado mucho. Rayos, debí contratar a alguien para que lo hiciera. Luego de unos buenos veinte minutos de lucha estoy satisfecha con el maquillaje, la verdad es que se ven alucinante los ojos asi.

Me pongo con el vestido medio túnica dorada que se transparenta un poco, gracias a Dios no es mucho, no estoy segura que Christian me dejara llevar el disfraz si así fuera. Luego ajusto una pieza que es como un collar gigantesco dorado con incrustaciones de piedras que luce magnífico, amarro unas sandalias que van con tiras hasta la rodilla. Termino el atuendo con dos grandes pulseras doradas. Me miro al espejo muy complacida con lo que veo.

Mi subconsciente tira sus "tragedias de Shakespeare" y me mira a través de sus lentes de medialuna con gesto aprobatorio.

Bueno Cleopatra a buscar a tu Marco Antonio- digo en voz alta mientras agarro un pequeño bolso dorado de mano, en forma de escarabajo egipcio.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. El próximo capitulo me emociona mucho porque soy super fan de halloween! Y quiero subirlo hoy para aprovechar que es octubre 31 y estoy en animos festivos ;)**

**Laters baby Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Estamos de camino ya a Bellevue. Me quedo mirando a Christian que se ve delicioso en su disfraz de Marco Antonio, lleva una especie de armadura dorada típica egipcio/griega con una medio tipo corona de hojas de olivos dorados, sus brazos tan tonificados por el ejercicio. Mis ojos se cruzan con los suyos. Gris contra azul. El ambiente cargado de deseo es casi insoportable.

Le gusta lo que ve Sra. Grey?- Christian atrapa mi mano con la suya y me acaricia los nudillos suavemente con su pulgar.

Me encanta lo que veo Sr. Marco Antonio.- Christian se inclina para besarme e inmediatamente mi vientre se despierta lleno de deseo. Como es posible que solo con un beso este hombre logre desatar mi lujuria. Gimo en sus labios mientras siento las manos de Christian subiendo por mi pierna por la abertura de mi cuasi- túnica.

Mm , esto me gusta. Fácil acceso mi hermosa Cleopatra.-

En ese momento nos detenemos frente a Bellevue y Taylor abre nuestra puerta. Cristian me ayuda a bajar, siempre tan caballeroso mi cincuenta.

Tomamos un sendero hacia el jardín de los Grey, donde comúnmente se arma este tipo de actividad. El ambiente empieza desde el sendero, han puesto pequeñas velitas dentro de envases de cristal, verde y purpura alternativamente, que trazan el camino a lo largo del sendero. Hay mucha gente con disfraces increíbles. Nos movemos en una especie de fila a través del camino. Mientras más nos adentramos una especie de niebla al nivel del suelo comienza a envolver nuestros pies. Como siempre al acercarnos hasta casi llegar a las dos grandes carpas en el jardín, hay un área con dos fotógrafos, el privado y uno del Seattle Times. Nos hace fondo la proyección de una casa embrujada impresionante.

Sr. y Sra. Grey! – grita uno de los fotógrafos.

Posamos para un par de fotos y luego seguimos nuestro camino hacia las carpas.

Steele!- escucho un grito y sé que es Kate inmediatamente- Me giro en dirección contraria y ahí está ¿Kate? En un impresionante vestido y peluca, tengo a Marie Antoinette frente a mí. Kate es un clon de kirsten Dunst en el filme, el mismo vestido negro que usa la actriz en la escena del baile de mascaras.

Kavanaugh! Estas impresionante!- le doy un gran abrazo, hace mucho no salgo con Kate y la he echado de menos.

Wow Ana, estás impresionante y muy sexy. Y tú no estás nada mal Grey- dice Kate mirando a Christian divertida.

Elliot se acerca alargándonos dos copas de champagne, también se ve impresionante en su disfraz de Pirata Corsario.

Vamos a nuestra mesa para charlar un rato- dice Kate tomando a Elliot del brazo.

La carpa esta impresionante, del centro del la carpa cuelga un candelabro tipo araña color negra con cristales también coloreados de negro y purpura. Hay un poco de la neblina al ras del suelo. Y las mesas están impresionantes, con grandes calabazas talladas, iluminadas con velas. Los manteles son negros con purpuras y verdes. Y hay varias copas de cristal de estilo brujesco en cada puesto, Las sillas son antiguas forradas en terciopelo negro con decoraciones plateadas. Mientras estoy deslumbrada con la decoración y mis ojos pasean desde lo que parece ser una mesa con una mujer leyendo cartas del tarot en una esquina, hasta un sarcófago con una momia que regala bolsitas llena de caramelos al pasar.

Christian esto es… espectacular.- mi esposo me mira con una gran sonrisa y en esos momentos somos interrumpidos por una hermosa Hada. Es Mia, lleva un corsé rosa y gris con incrustaciones en cristal y unas bellas alas de hada. La verdad es un disfraz de ensueño. Reconozco a Ethan de la mano de Mía, va vestido de Elfo y se ve muy guapo.

Mia me da un súper abrazo de oso. – Ana te vez increíble, pareces dorada. Wow me encantan los disfraces que eligieron! No veía a Christian disfrazados desde la última vez que me llevo a por dulces.

Nos acomodamos nuestros puestos y mientras Elliot, Christian y Ethan hablan de arquitectura. Kate rápidamente se pone a preguntarme de cómo me va, siendo la nueva presidenta de Grey Publishing Inc.

Hablamos un poco de mis planes de extender a literatura infantil, hasta que Mía se cansa de oírnos hablar de trabajo y nos interrumpe y llama la atención de los chicos.

Estaba pensando que hace mucho que nos vemos. Casi desde Aspen. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, necesitamos tiempo en familia y de calidad!- a la mención de Mía de " todo lo que ha pasado " mi cara se ensombrece un poco. Y por el leve apretón que siento en mi mano de parte de Christian sé que mi esposo se ha dado cuenta.

Mía continua- Que tal si hacemos algo antes del finde de Acción de Gracias!? Podemos ir a New York… claro si Christian nos acoge en su hermoso departamento. – Mía mira a Christian con morritos de "por fis" di que sí.

Por mi encantada- se suma Kate.-Claro que Kate diría que sí. Y mucho más a NY. Recuerdo la vez que se fue solo de fin de semana a hacer shopping en NY.-

Christian me mira- Te gustaría ir Ana?- me quedo mirándolo sin saber bien que decir. Acabo de asumir la presidencia de GP, no estaría bien que me tomara unos días para irme de paseo a NY.

No lo sé Christian… y el trabajo?

Vamos Ana! Eres la dueña. Estoy segura que GP puede sobrevivir sin ti por unos días. Por Favor Ana!- interrumpe Mía. Es increíble ver a esta hermosa Mía hada pedirme casi suplicando, y termina por hacerme decir que si.

Asiento sonriendo- Esta bien, está bien! Nos vamos a NY! – con los gritos de júbilo de Kate y Mía que se levantan de sus lugares para abrazarme y dar saltitos. Se me contagia su risa y no puedo parar de pensar que es la primera vez desde hace dos meses que realmente me siento liviana y feliz.

Nos interrumpe una bella vampiresa con peluca de pelo negro casi hasta la cintura. Un bello traje de terciopelo negro y rojo, lleva en la mano un cáliz transparente lleno de un líquido rojo sangre, el efecto es maravilloso. Es Grace y se ve impresionante. Nos saluda a cada uno con un beso y abrazo y se detiene unos segundos más conmigo.

-Ana querida. Qué lindo que estés compartiendo esta noche con nosotros. Te ves hermosa, y no dejas de sorprenderme cada día mas, que mi hijo este disfrazado de Marco Antonio me ha dejado sin palabras.

Mama por favor- interrumpe Christian con su mirada seria, aunque veo una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios. Donde anda Papa?

Ya sabes que siempre da el saludo de la noche- además anda por ahí durmiendo en su ataúd seguramente- Grace da una guiñada a Christian.

En esos instantes bajan las luces un poco y se escucha música tipo ambiente de casa de terror. – Buenas Noches- el sonido es impostado, gutural profundo- Y veo a Carrick aparecer con un maquillaje muy tipo Dracula y una gran capa.

Bienvenidos a Fiesta Anual de Disfraces por la noche de Brujas Grey.

Gracias por acompañarnos. Todos se ven increíbles y espantosos! Que pasen una noche horrorosamente divertida, disfruten de la comida y la música. Hasta que salga el sol que es mi hora de dormir! Bwahahahahha!- Carrick se tapa con su capa y corre a nuestra mesa ocultándose de un reflector que le sigue. Todos ríen y una música suave empieza para acompañar la cena que está a punto de ser servida.

Cuando salen los meseros disfrazados de hombres lobos, momias y brujas cargando grandes bandejas con lo que parecen ser mini calderitos de brujas, se escucha un ohhhh y ahh colectivo. Todos los calderitos humeando, el efecto es fascinante.

Los calderitos contienen una rica sopa de cebollas francesa, la capa de queso esta exquisita.

Lo devoro en minutos y Christian tiene esa hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción que solo asoma al verme comer.

Entre charlas y risas pasamos de plato en plato hasta llegar a los postres, y me decido por un pastel de queso en forma de ataúd con salsa de frutos del bosque que da el aspecto de sangre chorreando. Nuestra mesera una bruja pelirroja que no le quita los ojos de encima a Christian, ya está empezando a molestarme. Se ha pasado toda la noche: "Mas vino Sr. Grey? Más Champagne Sr. Grey?" Incluso Grace interviene para decirle que se retire que estamos bien.

Christian parece sentirme un poco molesta y al terminar mi postre me toma de la mano y me lleva de la mesa a la pista de baile. Empezamos a bailar muy pegados y lentamente. Esta muy oscuro, solo está la luz del candelabro araña del techo, que ahora alumbra de forma tenue. Y las calabazas de las mesas.

Christian susurra en mi oído- Esta molesta Sra. Grey?- y pega mas su cuerpo al mío, mientras sus manos bajan lentamente desde mi espalda hasta mi trasero.

No con usted Sr. Grey, y si sigue como va, hará que olvide mi molestia en muy poco.- Christian me besa profundamente y siento su erección apretada contra mi cuerpo. Mi entrepierna responde con un tirón delicioso. Gimo en su boca sin miedo a que me escuchen por lo alto de la música.

Sra Grey, está usted muy follable esta noche. Quiero llegar a casa y sacarte esa túnica poco a poco, recorrer esa hermosa piel dorado y no dejarte hasta que te desmayes del placer Ana.

En esos momentos que estoy a punto de derretirme en el suelo, se escucha una voz que interrumpe la música.

Es Mia. Christian cruza los ojos. Y yo no puedo suprimir una risita.

Hola! Buenas Noches hermosos invitados! Es hora de jugar un poco!

Christian me mira con sus ojos llenos de lujuria.

Quiere jugar Sra. Grey? – pregunta y veo sus ojos grises inundados de deseo.

A que se refiere Sr. Grey? – por alguna loca razón creo que Christian no habla de los juegos que propone Mia.

Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo.- Esto me recuerda demasiado el baile de mascaras. Y un oscuro deseo tira en mi interior y puedo sentir como me mojo de deseo por este hombre que tengo en frente.

Christian me lleva por un camino que ya conozco muy bien. La casita del embarcadero.

Llegamos y me señala una silla- Siéntate- me ordena en ese tono frio que adopta cuando estamos en el cuarto de juegos.

Manos atrás- obedezco inmediatamente, la incertidumbre de no saber qué hará está aumentando mi deseo escandalosamente. No sé de donde Christian a sacado una tiras de tela blanca, pero las utiliza para atar mis manos detrás de la silla.

Se queda de pie observándome- Estas tan hermosa Anastasia. Desde que te vi cuando saliste de la habitación no he podido dejar de pensar en que quiero saborearte.

Abre las piernas- Christian se arrodilla ente mis piernas y empieza a besar mis pantorrillas, mientras sus manos ascienden acariciando mi piel hasta llegar a mi ropa interior, introduce un dedo dentro de mí y dejo escapar un gemido.

Siempre lista Anastasia, estas empapada para mí- Christian tira de mí y me deja sentada más hacia el frente en la silla. Quiero que termines en mi boca, mientras me embriago de tu sabor.

Sin preámbulo Christian me saca la ropa interior y entierra su cabeza entre mis piernas agarrándome por mis caderas. Pasa su legua suavemente por mi clítoris. La punzada de placer es electrizante, me vuelve loca. Vuelve a pasar su lengua una vez mas esta vez trazando un círculo alrededor de mi centro de placer. Mi respiración se acelera.

Oh Dios!- dejo escapar un gemido entre mi respiración entrecortada. Mi cuerpo se contrae y tiembla de placer. Christian me lame y chupa sin tregua

Oh no nena. Oh Christian.- Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos y en esos momentos introduce dos dedos en mi interior, entra y sale de mí resbalando de lo mojada que estoy. No estoy segura de que mis gemidos no sean ahora gritos.

Vamos nena quiero que termines en mi boca- y regresa una vez más a su ataque con esa lengua experta dentro de mí.

Mi cuerpo no aguanta más y se desborda en un grito de placer mientras alcanzo un exquisito orgasmo, Y escucho muy lejos a mi Christian.

Joder Anastasia- y lo veo terminar mientras se masturba, aun con su cabeza enterrada en mis piernas, saboreando mi orgasmo.

Sabes deliciosa Anastasia.

Nos alisamos como podemos y regresamos a la fiesta a hurtadillas esperando que nadie notara nuestra prolongada ausencia.

Una hora después terminan los juegos de Mía, y yo me encuentro exhausta mas por el juego de Christian que por la velada, pero no puedo esperar a llegar a casa y satisfacer a mi esposo como se merece.

Grace toma el micrófono esta vez para despedirnos y recordarnos de tomar nuestros regalos a la salida.

De camino al auto y ya con nuestra bolsita de organza que contiene nuestro regalo. Christian se detiene de repente, y cuando me giro a mirarlo, cae sobre sus rodillas. Tiene muy mal aspecto de repente.

Christian!- grito y me arrodillo a su lado- Mi amor!? ¿Qué pasa?- Taylor al ver que algo no está bien se acerca rápidamente.

Christian comienza a vomitar y lo veo palidecer. Lo detengo como puedo con ayuda de Taylor.

Cuando parece que ha terminado de devolver lo ayudamos a ponerse de pie para dirigirnos a la casa, el aspecto que tiene es preocupante.

Christian mi amor puedes- sin terminar lo que iba a decir. Christian se desmaya en los brazos de Taylor y comienza a sacudirse alarmantemente.

Busca a la Dr Trevelyan- Taylor me grita y yo como una zombie me dirijo a la casa en busca de mi suegra. Con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas voy gritando por Grace y por ayuda.

No puede pasarle nada a Christian, No puede pasarle nada a Christian, no dejo de repetir esto en mi mente. Y todos los malos presentimientos se desatan en mi interior. No sé como encuentro a Grace, todo es borroso y pasa muy rápido. Estamos al lado de Christian y cada minuto que pasa se ve peor. La espera por los paramédicos es eterna, Grace hace cosas de medico a Christian. Bajo mi cabeza y la acuno entre mis manos algo atrapa mi vista , algo que detiene mi corazón. De la bolsa de regalo de organza sale una tarjeta blanca, escrita con marcador rojo.

En la noche de Brujas…

… Muere Christian Grey

* * *

**Muchísimas Gracias por sus comentarios! Han sido increíbles J**

**Muy emocionada por escribir los próximos capítulos. Sugerencias o peticiones serán tomadas en consideración. Criticas para mejorar más que bien recibidas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tarde mas de lo que queria en subir este capitulo. Pero mi ordenador murio y lo escribi en mi movil/celular. muy muy incomodo .**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus favoritos :D si que me dan ganas de seguir con la historia.**

* * *

Todo parece tan surreal. De un momento a otro la noche se convirtió en una pesadilla. Taylor conducía a toda velocidad siguiendo la ambulancia en su camino al Seattle Grace Hospital. Grace iba con Christian en la ambulancia, yo iba con Taylor en la SUV Audi negra, sentía las miradas furtivas de Taylor en mi dirección. Creo que me encuentro en una especie de estado de shock. Llegamos a la entrada del Seattle Grace, abro la puerta de la SUV, sin siquiera esperar por Taylor, y me lanzo corriendo detrás de los paramédicos que llevan a Christian en una camilla. Grace corre a su lado gritando signos vitales a otro doctor que nos recibe. Christian se ve tan pálido.

Una enfermera me detiene.- Sra. No puede entrar allí.- La miro con cara de furia.

Es mi esposo- respondo mirándola muy enojada- necesito estar a su lado. -Sigo caminando en dirección a donde han llevado a Christian. Escucho los gritos de la enfermera tras de mí. Me encuentro con Grace saliendo de la habitación donde han metido a Christian.

Ana, querida.- Grace me toma en un abrazo reconfortante.

Grace, que pasa? ¿Qué pasa con Christian? ¿Por qué no estás ahí dentro?- las lágrimas empiezan a derramarse y mi mirada se nubla. Siento que caminamos pero no se ha dónde. Llegamos a un pequeño cuarto de revisión en urgencias.

Ana, los doctores están ocupándose de Christian. Hay que dejarlos hacer su trabajo y estabilizarlos. No te mentiré, sus signos vitales están erráticos. Su pulso es descontrolado. Y se le administro oxígeno en la ambulancia. – la cara de preocupación de Grace es evidente.- Ana… - su mirada ahora sombría- alguien enveneno a mi hijo. Aún no sabemos que veneno se utilizó.- Abrazo a Grace, es lo único que puedo hacer, es su madre, y yo su esposa. Se acabó la plática con la Dra. Grace. Esta es la madre de Christian. Y su hijo está en una sala de trauma siendo tratado por envenenamiento. Tocan a la puerta y las dos nos sobresaltamos un poco. Es Taylor y una enfermera con un carrito.

Sra, Grey- Taylor se dirige a mí- Tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie más haya sido expuesto al veneno. La enfermera tendrá que hacer muestras de sangre para enviar al laboratorio. Miro a Grace y ambas asentimos a Taylor.

Taylor tiene la nota que encontré en la bolsa de organza, durante todo el caos, antes que llegaran los paramédicos se la extendí. Es nuestro jefe de seguridad y sabría qué hacer.

Levanto la vista hacia Taylor, mientras la enfermera prepara mi brazo para la muestra- ¿Que estamos haciendo con esta situación Taylor? ¿Qué pasa con esa nota? Hay que revisar a toda la familia, toda nuestra mesa. Muestras de sangre a todos.- Paro haciendo una mueca de molestia por la aguja que acaba de entrar en mi brazo.

He contactado a Welch. Estamos rastreando toda la lista de invitados y personal en la fiesta, sus conexiones con la familia Grey o cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Hay algo que ha estado en mi mente Taylor- esta vez es Grace quien habla.- Una de nuestras meseras.- se ha dónde quiere llegar con esto Grace.

¡La bruja! – Intervengo- esa que estuvo toda la noche ofreciéndole bebidas a Christian- Grace asiente.

¿Recuerdan a esta mujer?- ¿Algo en particular sobre ella?- pregunta Taylor rápidamente.

No, estaba disfrazado como todos en la fiesta. Blanca, peluca y sombrero de brujas… maldita sea pudo haber sido cualquiera- las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos.

Taylor se acerca a mí posando una mano en mi hombro.- Ana, vamos a llegar al fondo de esto. Por ahora, necesitamos enfocarnos en que Christian este bien. Sawyer se encuentra en camino, con ropa cómoda para ti. Y Prescott esta escoltando al resto de la familia para que vengan a hacerse las pruebas de sangre.

Tan pronto la enfermera termina, nos ponemos en marcha a la sala de esperas.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, estoy llena de temores. Quien estará detrás de todo esto. Por Dios! Porque nadie sale a informarnos sobre Christian. No puedo perderlo, no puedo perder a Christian. Esa nota, quienquiera que haya hecho esto, quería matar a mi esposo. Mi dulce Christian. Porque no nos dejan en paz. Acuno mi cabeza entre mis manos. Horribles escenas recorren mi mente. Jack Hyde escapa de prisión. Jack Hyde pateándome tirada en el suelo. Despertando en el hospital. Viendo a un Christian desconsolado cuando el Dr. nos informó que ya el pequeño Blip no estaba. La horrible corona de flores que llego a mi habitación luego de esa noticia, enviada nada más y nada menos que por un allegado de Jack Hyde que le hizo el horrífico favor…

Ana, estas temblando- Es la dulce voz de Kate, no sé cuándo ha llegado a mi lado, me abraza muy fuerte, y no puedo aguantar más, lloro desconsoladamente en su abrazo- Christian estará bien- dice Kate mientras pasa sus dedos entre mi pelo. Mi peluca quedo tirada en la sala de espera junto al pesado collar de mi disfraz. Sin embargo al levantar la vista, Kate aún sigue con su inmaculado disfraz de María Antonieta. Con una triste sonrisa le doy un leve tirón a uno de los risos de su peluca.

Vine corriendo Steele, no podía ponerme con tecnicismo y cambiarme de ropa- un comentario tan Kate.

Sra Grey…- se acerca un Doctor con gesto amable hacia mí, cuando me ve asentir y pararme rápidamente de la silla- Sra. Grey, hemos logrado estabilizar a su esposo- en esos momentos se acercan Grace, Carrick, Elliot y Mia a escuchar lo que dice el Dr. Todos aun con los partes de sus disfraces aunque hemos perdido accesorios por el camino. Si otra fuera la ocasión haríamos una estampa muy divertida.

Aún no sabemos que veneno fue utilizado para hacer daño al Sr. Grey, la persona que hizo esto, lo más probable utilizo alguno que no deja rastro en la sangre. Ninguno de los análisis practicados a los miembros de la familia arrojo nada fuera de lo común, así que tampoco sabemos si alguien más fue afectado. Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que si nadie más presento síntomas hasta ahora, la única víctima sea el Sr. Grey.

Doctor- interrumpo- ¿Que más me puede decir del estado de Christian? ¿Puedo verle?

Esta estable, pero en observación aun. El Sr. Grey ha sido trasladado a la unidad de cuidado intensivo. Su condición, al no saber que veneno fue empleado, es una de cuidado. Podría sufrir problemas respiratorios o cardiacos en cualquier momento, debido a la tensión a la que se ve sometida el cuerpo en un ataque de envenenamiento. Aun no despierta pero es preferible que sea así para que el cuerpo pueda sanar y contrarrestar el veneno junto al antídoto y haga una recuperación rápida. Pero si puede verlo Sra. Grey. Les comunico que las visitas son de solo una persona por vez. Tan pronto este instalado y puedan pasar a visitas una enfermera vendrá a avisarles.

Gracias Dr.- Digo sintiéndome un poco confundida con todo lo que me dijo. Christian se encuentra estable pero no fuera de peligro.-

Mía se sienta a mi lado, ha perdido sus alas pero sigue con su exquisito disfraz, tiene los ojos rojos, imagino que de llorar. Kate toma asiento a mi otro lado y toma mi mano entre las suyas. Elliot y Carrick abrazan a Grace. Todos esperamos en silencio. Prescott y Taylor están con nosotros en la sala de espera.

Familia Grey- Una enfermera regordeta y de ojos simpáticos se dirige a nosotros- Ya pueden ver al Sr. Grey, pero solo uno por vez.

Ve tu Ana- Grace me dice, aun en los brazos de su esposo e hijo.

Sigo a la enfermera hasta un cuarto ubicado al final del pasillo. Me deja sola frente a la puerta indicándome que aquí es.

Entro ansiosa por estar con mi esposo. Mi cincuenta. Christian en la cama de hospital se ve tan pálido. Tiene una mascarilla que le suministra oxígeno. Hay varios monitores.

Bip , Bip , Bip… El monitor con su ritmo cardiaco, extrañamente es un sonido que me calma.

Me acerco a la cama y sostengo su mano.

Mi vida-mi voz suena entrecortada y el nudo que se forma en mi garganta casi me impide respirar.- Christian, tienes que ponerte bien. Mi amor. – acaricio la hermosa cara de mi cincuenta, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios, sus mejillas. Dejo un suave beso sobre sus labios. Me siento en una silla junto a la cama sin soltar su mano de entre las mías. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así pero no dejo de pensar, en que quien quiera que haya sido que dejo así a mi esposo, las va a pagar y muy caro.


	7. Chapter 7

Siento una mano que pasa por mi cabeza. Me he quedado dormida, abro los ojos y veo a Kate.

Ana. Ven porque no te cambias de ropa, Sawyer a traído una pequeña maleta para ti.- Miro a Kate cayendo en cuenta de donde estoy, mi mano sujeta la de Christian, en la cama de hospital, ahí inconsciente, tan pálido.

Kate, cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?- pregunto un poco desorientada-

Entraste a la habitación como hace una hora. Son las cuatro de la madrugada. He entrado a ver si estás bien. Me le he colado a la enfermera- Kate sonríe un poco al decir esto. Sé que está orgullosa de lo que hizo, le encanta escabullirse, como buena reportera que es.- Ven a ponerte cómoda, también Taylor estaba esperando a que salieras para hablar contigo.

Dejo un suave beso en la frente de Christian- Ya regreso mi amor- y salgo con Kate a la salita de espera. Mía está con la cabeza en el regazo de Ethan, el cansancio pudo más con ella y como pudo se acomodó en la silla y en Ethan. Grace se levanta al verme.

Ana cariño, no quieres descansar un poco? Taylor o Sawyer te pueden llevar a casa…- no dejo terminar a Grace, niego con la cabeza.-

No, me quedare con Christian, sin quieren pueden pasar a verlo, pero yo diría que deben ir a descansar, la pobre Mía quedo dormida aquí. Y todos los demás deben estar muy cansados. Vayan a descansar un poco y vuelvan mañana temprano.- Carrick abraza a Grace por la cintura y se dirige a mí. –

Ana, que tal si te busco algo caliente para tomar, aprovechas a lo que todos pasan a ver a Christian y te pones cómoda con lo que ha traído Sawyer? – asiento lentamente y me encamino hacia Taylor, sé que quería hablar conmigo.

¿Taylor que ha pasado?- pregunto a Taylor que se encuentra junto a Prescott y a Sawyer.

Hemos enviado un equipo a la casa Grey en Bellevue y están revisando toda el área. He hablado con la familia Grey y se quedaran en un hotel hasta que esté todo seguro y le avisemos para volver. Welch ha conseguido la lista de todo el que estuvo trabajando tanto en decoración o banquete en la fiesta, y está mirando antecedentes o relación alguna con la familia. También estamos reuniendo todas las fotografías de la noche para ver si podemos identificar a la mujer de la que me habló.- Todo esto me deja sin fuerzas, alguien quiere matar a Christian y estuvo a punto de lograrlo en la noche de hoy, me aterroriza la idea de todo lo que está pasando. Me siento tan fuera de control.

Taylor, quiero seguridad con los Grey en el hotel. También para Kate, que se aloje con los Grey. Tú te quedas aquí conmigo y con Sawyer, toma las medidas necesarias, nadie que no sea la enfermera que me escoltó esta noche o el Doctor de Christian entran a su habitación. Nadie se queda a solas con él, ni siquiera los Doctores. Quiero que siempre estén tú o Sawyer. – Taylor asiente a todas mis demandas.

Hay algo más Ana- Abro mucho los ojos, como asustada.- La prensa se ha vuelto loca, están fuera del hospital. Cuando sucedió todo aun había muchos invitados y la voz se ha regado. Están pidiendo un comunicado de prensa para saber que está pasando. Si me permite, le recomiendo que lo haga, antes de que empiecen a inventar cosas.

Gracias Taylor, podrías conseguirme que Andrea se comunique con la gente de relaciones públicas de Grey Enterprises Holdings, y me hagan un comunicado y me lo hagan llegar. ¿Y también que arreglen un comunicado de prensa, cuanto antes mejor?

Claro que sí, necesitas algo más Ana?

A Christian – dedico una media sonrisa a Taylor, quien pone la mano sobre mi hombro y me regala una mirada como diciendo: todo va a estar bien.

Me giro hacia Sawyer quien me entrega mi maleta para irme a cambiar. Encuentro un baño y tan pronto entro me encojo y solo empiezo a llorar inconteniblemente. Abrazo mi cuerpo intentando contenerme, pero mis sollozos se hacen más fuertes. Dios porque nos pasa esto. Oh Christian, mi amor. No puedo perderte. Tengo tanto miedo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo en el baño cuando escucho un toquecito en la puerta.

Ana… - es la voz de Carrick, pero no puedo contestar, las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y el nudo que tengo en la garganta y el estómago no me dejan hablar. – Ana, hija… estoy un poco preocupado estas bien?

Me levanto rápidamente. Que rayos me pasa! Lo último que necesita esta familia es que yo los preocupe. Abro la puerta lentamente. Tan pronto me ve, Carrick me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo.

Ana hija, Christian está estable, shh, todo estará bien. Es un hombre muy fuerte, que se recuperara. Es cuestión de horas para que su cuerpo se relaje y pueda despertar. No querrás que te vea así cuando despierte oh si?- Carrick pasa su mano por mi pelo intentando calmarme. - ¿quieres que llame a alguna de las chicas para que te acompañe a cambiarte o algo?

No, está bien -digo apartándome de Carrick- solo necesitaba…

Está bien Ana, estamos aquí para ti. Te dejo para que te cambies.

Abro la maleta y encuentro unos pantalones suaves, pero aun así de vestir color gris oscuro y un top color lavanda de mangas largas. Me saco las sandalias de tira del disfraz y me pongo las zapatillas tipo ballerina color purpura que encontré en la maleta. Con una toallita y agua tibia del lavabo me saco el maquillaje corrido que tengo en la cara. Y recojo mi pelo en una trenza rápida que hago a un lado. Sonrío porque me hace pensar en cada vez que Christian a trenzado mi pelo cuando estamos en el cuarto de juegos. Salgo lista y encuentro a la familia en la salita de espera. Todos han visto a Christian y se preparan para marcharse y volver en unas horas con un poco de descanso.

-Grace se acerca a mí y me extiende un vasito con una bebida caliente.-

Ana, por favor no dudes en llamarnos. Y estaremos aquí rápidamente. También si quieres que me quede, lo hare, no debes estar sola.- Kate hace un ruidito con la garganta interrumpiendo a Grace-

Yo me quedare, no hay forma de que me hagan cambiar de opinión. Me quedare con Ana. Y no me mires así Steele! Sabes que una vez me planto no hay quien me gane. Aquí me quedo contigo he dicho!- le sonrío a Kate y asiento agradeciéndole. Me despido de todos para que de una vez se vayan a descansar.

Nos escabullimos al cuarto de Christian, violando la regla de solo una persona a la vez. Taylor y Sawyer están afuera en la puerta. Y Kate se acomoda en un pequeño sofacito que hay frente a la cama de Christian, mientras yo me voy a la silla que está a su lado y tomo su mano. Al cabo de unos minutos me sumerjo en un sueño inquieto, de brujas, venenos, y Jack Hyde. Me despierta Kate avisándome que ya es hora de la conferencia de prensa.

Taylor me espera fuera de la habitación y me entrega el papel con lo que supongo es el comunicado que escribió la gente de relaciones públicas de GEH.

Ya es hora Ana.- asiento y lo sigo a donde supongo que será la reunión. Kate toma mi mano y mientras caminamos me da un apretoncito para darme fuerzas.

La habitación en la que estamos está llena de gente, cámaras, micrófonos, grabadoras. Todo es muy agobiante. Recuerdo cuando se anunció mi compromiso con Christian, fue horrible la persecución de la prensa. Me coloco detrás de una mesa. Junto a mí se encuentra Taylor y detrás de mí Kate.

Saludos- no sé cómo, pero mi voz suena fría, y calmada, como la de Christian a la hora de hacer negocios. Antes que todo, les agradezco por estar aquí y aceptar este comunicado de prensa. La familia Grey quiere informar que luego de la celebración anual por la fecha de Halloween en la casa Grey, mi esposo Christian Grey sufrió lo que creemos fue un atentado contra su vida. En estos momentos se encuentra en condición estable pero de cuidado. Aun no se ha identificado a la persona responsable por estos hechos. Pero si informamos que se está llevando a cabo una investigación y el culpable será sujeto a la justicia con todo el peso que eso conlleva. También queremos pedir que respeten un momento tan difícil para la familia. Aunque apreciamos su preocupación y damos las gracias por sus muestras de solidaridad. No estaremos atendiendo entrevista ni respondiendo preguntas. Nueva información será enviada en comunicados escritos a través de Grey Enterprises Holdings. Gracias.

Levanto la vista y Taylor me toma por un brazo y por el otro Kate y así salimos los tres de la sala de junta. Dejo salir un respiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Muy bien hecho Steele. – Kate me dedica una media sonrisa y nos apuramos al cuarto de Christian-

Una vez en la habitación, me pego nuevamente al lado de Christian y cuando beso su frente para disponerme a descansar a su lado. Sus bellos ojos grises me saludan adormilados.

Ana- su voz es rasposa- mi vida…

Shhh Christian mi amor! No hables- Acaricio su cara mientras escucho a Kate que sale como loca gritando por una enfermera. Y una lagrima que rueda por mi cara , acompaña una gran sonrisa de alivio.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo. Por sus Favoritos y Comentarios. Me disculpo por la falta de acentos en ocasiones. Sigo escribiendo desde mi movil/ celular porque mi ordenador/ computadora sigue muert y es muy jodido !**

**De veras muchísimas gracias nuevamente por seguir esta historia.**

**Ed Xx laters **


	8. Chapter 8

El Doctor revisa rápidamente a Christian mientras le explica lo que ha pasado y porque se encuentra en

el hospital, reflejos, reacción de la pupila a la luz, su presión está bien. Incluso le remueven el oxígeno.

Sigue conectado al suero intravenoso que a su vez está conectado al antídoto con el que lo están

tratando.

Sres. Grey, me alegra comunicarles que el Sr. Grey se encuentra fuera del estado crítico. Aun así se

mantendrá bajo observación por 24 horas más. Luego se puede trasladar a una habitación para tomar el

resto del tratamiento.

¿De cuántos días estamos hablando Doctor?- Christian pregunta con cara de, no me pienso quedar más

de lo necesario.-

-Son solo 48 hrs de tratamiento Sr. Grey, ya en la mañana del lunes se puede ir a su casa.- Miro a

Christian sonriente, se ve mucho mejor, al menos ha ganado un poco más de color, eso me tranquiliza -

Bueno ahora los dejo para que puedan platicar. Pero no se canse mucho Sr. Grey es muy importante que

esté descansado para su completa recuperación.

Kate se ha quedado fuera de la habitación cuando ha ido por el Dr, para también para avisar a la familia.

Entra sigilosamente luego de que el Doctor sale de la habitación.

-Grey! No vuelvas a pegarnos un susto así- la cara de alivio de Kate es tan evidente que hasta

Christian no puede evitar una sonrisa. Mientras Kate continua- Me alegra mucho que estés

bien Christian, los dejo y voy a descansar un poco al hotel. Ya más tarde en la mañana

pasaremos todos a molestarte un rato Grey.

Kate me da un fuerte abrazo y me dice casi en un susurro- Ves te dije que estaría bien.

Cuídalo Steele. Ciao Christian!- Y sale de la habitación dejándonos solos.

Christian me extiende los brazos y sin pensarlo voy en su encuentro y me hundo en su

pecho, no puedo dejar de llenarlo de besos por todos lados.

Ana- Christian me abraza muy fuerte- Todo está bien mi amor.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarme con esos ojos grises que amo, que reflejan el

mismo amor y deseo que los míos azules.

No Christian, no todo está bien. Han tratado de matarte y casi lo logran y… - no puedo

más, comienzo a llorar nuevamente. Es tanto. Por momentos siento que voy a explotar.

Estos eventos traen a Jack Hyde a mi cabeza, la pérdida del pequeño Blip. Mi depresión

resurge en los peores momentos. En los que debo ser fuerte por Christian.

Ana mi amor- Christian agarra mi cara entre sus manos y limpia mis lágrimas con sus

besos, hasta llegar a mi boca, la cual atrapa con la suya besándome apasionadamente.

Y dejo escapar todos mis temores en ese beso, en sentir sus manos agarrándome

firmemente, pegándome a su cuerpo.

Dejo escapar un gemido en su boca. Lo necesito tanto, tuve tanto miedo a perderlo.

Pero mi subconsciente me mira con una mirada reprobatoria por sobre sus lentes de

media luna.

Christian mi amor- me alejo renuentemente de su boca- tienes que descansar – digo

mientras acaricio su cara.- Christian deja escapar un suspiro un poco decepcionado,

pero entendiendo que tengo razón y debe descansar.

Ana, tendría que hablar con Taylor sobre todo lo que ha pasado y seguramente la

prensa ya se ha enterado y…- detengo a Christian llevando un dedo a sus labios-

Ya he hablado con Taylor y Welch, se está haciendo una investigación. Tu familia y

Kate están a salvo, se están quedando en un hotel y Taylor se encargó de aumentar

la seguridad. La prensa está debidamente informada de la situación. Todo está lo más

controlado que se puede. Usted solo debe descansar y recuperarse para poder llevarlo

a casa y dejarme hacerle mimos y de enfermera personal Sr. Grey. – Christian me mira

con una sonrisa que cada vez se hace más grande.

No dejas de sorprenderme Anastasia. Y me encanta la idea de tenerte de enfermera-

Ha dicho esto con una cara de pervertido y una sonrisa tan adorable, que tengo que

contenerme de no comérmelo a besos en ese instante.

Christian me envía a descansar un poco al hotel donde se está quedando su familia, por medidas de seguridad no regresaremos al Escala hasta que se haya hecho una inspección profunda del departamento. Pero realmente vine solo por una ducha y a traer unos papeles de Grey Publishing para inspeccionarlos en el hospital mientras Christian descansa. Voy en mi Saab acompañada de Sawyer , Taylor y otro seguridad se han quedado en el hospital, aún siguen en pie las instrucciones de nadie ve a Christian solo, obviamente con excepción de su familia. Suena la Blackberry

Ana Grey- contesto fríamente al ver un número que no reconozco en el identificador de llamada.- Oh , Welch! Sí, estoy de camino a mi hotel. Perfecto envía el informe a mi mail. Gracias por hacer esto tan rápido. Eres el mejor- Sonrío al colgar con Welch. Saber que envió el informe de lo que ha investigado es un gran paso en encontrar quien quiere hacer daño a Christian.

Una vez en el hotel, luego de una muy esperada ducha, me visto con unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta blanca Calvin Klein y un chal beige con hilos dorados entrecruzados. Encuentro unos tacones también beige de Salvatore Ferragamo con un bolso a juego. La verdad es que no se quien trajo mi ropa al hotel, pero si fue Taylor, estoy empezando a pensar que ese hombre tiene más sentido de la moda que yo. He elegido este atuendo porque sé que en la entrada del hospital estará la prensa, y quien sabe si ya me han seguido hasta aquí. Completo mi look con una pulsera lisa dorada bastante grande. Arreglo mi pelo tan rápido como puedo y voy por mi abrigo, para avisar a Sawyer que ya partimos. La verdad es que no quiero ver el mail de Welch sin Christian, y ya me está matando la curiosidad así que quiero llegar a Seattle Grace lo antes posible.

Luego de enfrentar a la manada de salvajes que es la prensa, me dirijo casi corriendo a la habitación de Christian. Ya se encuentra en una de piso normal. Al entrar veo al nuevo seguridad. ¿Cuál era su apellido? Oh sí! Roberts! Acompañado de Presscott, Taylor se ha ido a descansar un rato, el pobre debe estar muerto del cansancio.

Los saludo y asiente con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación.

Sra. Grey- Christian me mira con una sonrisa juguetona. Suelto mi bolso que trae mi Mac dentro y me voy a los brazos de mi cincuenta- No has ido a descansar Ana. Aunque te ves muy preciosa, en donde andabas?

Solo fui por unas cosas al hotel. Puedo descansar en la noche cuando tú duermas. – Christian me mira un poco con mirada reprobatoria. La verdad no he descansado mucho, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso.- Además tengo algo que tenemos que revisar. – digo esta vez muy seria.

¿Qué es lo que tenemos que revisar Ana?- Christian deja de ser juguetón y se pone muy serio rápidamente.

Welch envío el informe, dice que encontró algo sospechoso, entre los meseros de la noche. Esta informado de la bruja que anduvo acosándote con bebidas, esa que pensamos que tuvo el tiempo y la facilidad para envenenarte, y en retrospectiva Christian, su actitud era sospechosa.

Veamos quién demonios es- dice Christian apretando los dientes, aunque al mirarme su mirada furiosa se suaviza- Esto se va a resolver y atraparemos a la persona detrás de esto. Todo estará bien mi amor. Lo prometo.

Voy por la Mac , la enciendo y acceso mi mail para que miremos el reporte.

Esta la lista de invitados, conexiones de cada uno con la familia Grey. Antecedentes de todos. Le sigue la de los meseros de esa noche. Y ahí está un nombre en rojo y subrayado.

Spencer Lincoln. Adjunta hay una foto de la bruja, sin aspecto de bruja. Es ella malditasea! Es esa mujer horrible.

Siento como si me hubiesen golpeado al estómago. Mi mirada se nubla y se llena de ira. Aprieto la mano de Christian en la mía.

Lincoln!? – Miro a Christian alarmada- Ella… ¿Quién es ella? Ese apellido…- es acaso, tiene que ver ella con Elena.

Christian se ha quedado frio.

Es la única hija de Linc Lincoln… el ex esposo de Elena… -

Abro los ojos incrédula. Pasa por mi cabeza toda la plática que tuve con Christian cuando descubrimos quien fue el que pagó la fianza de Jack Hyde. Fue el Sr. Lincoln. El magnate maderero. Y Christian lo destruyo al enterarse. Lo llevo a la quiebra. Lo dejo en la calle, lo humillo hasta mas no poder…

* * *

**Gracias ! Gracias por leer Cincuenta Sombras Compartidas. Gracias por los comentarios y favoritos. Prometo que hay mucho mas en la historia. Drama , risas, buenos ratos, un poco mas de stress y lagrimas? **

**tarde un poco mas en subir este, pero aun no tengo ordenador /compu . Así que sigo desde mi móvil/celu, y es muy muy jodido :P **

**Laters **

**XxX ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Miro a Christian boquiabierta. - ¿Pero qué? Supongo que es solo hija de Linc… - Miro a Christian desconcertada.

Christian suspira y toma mi mano entre las suyas llevándola muy despacio a sus labios. – Ana, tengo que encargarme de todo esto. Estaremos bien.- Sus ojos me observan con preocupación. Porque diablos me mira así. Me siento como una niña, que espera que haga. Si claro, estoy muy preocupada que la loca hija de un hombre asqueroso, ex esposo de una pedófila troll este acechándonos y haya intentado matar a Christian, pero no iré a por ella.

Háblame de ella Christian, esa maldita familia es una pandilla de mafiosos, degenerados, casi asesinos y desalmados! –

Christian suspira- No sé mucho de Spencer. La vi varias veces cuando pasaba los veranos en casa de su padre. Es hija del primer matrimonio de Linc, la madre de la chica era una joven modelo canadiense cuando Linc la conoció. El matrimonio entre ellos no duro mucho, pero Spencer ya había nacido. Al divorciarse de la madre de Spencer, Linc se encargó de que a Spencer nunca le faltara nada, materialmente hablando claro está. No sé que mas decirte. – Christian arregla un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja muy delicadamente-

¿Y qué edad tiene esta bruja? Parece tan joven… - miro la foto que ha adjuntado Welch. Es una chica más bien delgada, con cabello largo castaño rojizo. Ojos almendrados, de un color caramelo. Pálida. Rasgos muy bonitos. Si la vieras por la calle no pensarías que es una loca homicida.

Spencer debe tener unos 24, aproximadamente. El reporte de Welch debe decirlo. Veámoslo, la verdad es que no se mucho de ella desde hace unos años …

**Nombre: Spencer M. Lincoln**

**Padre: Linc Lincoln**

**Madre: Serena Brioni **

**Edad: 24 años**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de diciembre de 1987**

**Lugar de Nacimiento: Seattle **

**SS: 098-25-7865**

**Lugar de residencia conocido: Quebec, Canadá.**

**Estudios: Bachiller en Economía, Universitè Laval Quebec. **

**Peso: 121 lbs.**

**Raza: Caucásica **

Dejo reposar mi cabeza en el hombro de Christian. Cerramos la Mac y nos quedamos en silencio. Christian acariciando mi pelo dulcemente.

Ana- la voz de Christian corta el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumido- tengo que hablar con Taylor. Tenemos que encontrar a Spencer, y saber dónde demonios esta Linc. La última vez que lo rastreamos fue cuando el banco embargo su casa. Salió de los Estados Unidos, su último paradero; Punta Cana en la Republica Dominicana.

Si quieres puedo ir por Taylor y mientras hablan conseguir algo rico de comer y así cenamos algo que no sea comida de hospital. – No sé porque sugiero esto, quiero decir. Por supuesto que quiero saber qué diablos Christian va a hacer con esta situación. Pero otra parte de mi, tiene tanto miedo. Esto es Leila, y Jack Hyde una y otra vez, ahora mi pesadilla es Spencer Lincoln… sería lógico pensar que es por Linc… ¿pero y si es por Elena? Dios estoy paranoica.

Me parece muy buena idea mi amor. Trae lo que quieras, obviamente que Sawyer te acompañe y no se alejen mucho del hospital. Y recuerda que la hora de visitas se acerca y viene el clan Grey. No quiero estar solo o me volverán loco – dice un Christian divertido, y eso mejora un poco mi humor que ha quedado trastocado por todo lo que está pasando.

Doy un beso rápido a Christian y salgo de la habitación donde están Taylor y Sawyer.

Taylor , Christian quiere discutir algo contigo. Mientras yo voy con Sawyer por algo de comer. La familia Grey vendrá en un rato a la hora de visita, por favor que no dejen el hotel sin que la seguridad los acompañe. – Taylor asiente y entra a la habitación de Christian.

Vamos Sawyer, ummm ¿te parece arriesgado si vamos caminando a un café que hay aquí a la esquina?-

Vamos a ese café Sra. Grey- Sawyer extiende la mano como señalando el camino-

Sawyer cuando vas a decirme Ana y no Sra. Grey? – odio sentirme vieja con eso de Sra. Vamos! Tengo solo 22. Sawyer me mira divertido-

Creo que yo me sentiría un poco incomodo – pausa- Sra. Grey.

Por Dios! No me hagas ordenártelo. No seas tan obtuso- muevo la cabeza como dejando saber lo decepcionada que estoy, pero la verdad lo estoy bromeando.

Sawyer se ríe un poco y no sé si se ríe de mi o conmigo. – La verdad que le he tomado cariño a Sawyer , así tanto como a Taylor. Y como no, ellos han formado parte integral de mi recuperación en todo el lio del aborto y de Jack Hyde. Sawyer se sintió furioso y culpable por semanas, al final de cuentas, lo tome por tonto y me le escape. Pobre hombre. No se movió del hospital ni para dormir hasta que desperté. Y según me entere luego, encima de que yo le disparara a Jack Hyde, Sawyer lo agarro a golpes cuando me vio tirada en el suelo y pensó lo peor. En estos pasados dos meses Sawyer se ha vuelto mi sombra. Y la primera vez que salí del Escala sin Christian, luego del ataque, Sawyer me hizo sentir tranquila y segura. Se siente un poco como un gran hermano mayor.

Llegamos al café bistro sin complicaciones. Es pequeño, con vibra acogedora y huele a pan horneado y café. Pido unos emparedados que se leen muy tentadores, pavo, queso suizo, cebolla saltada y champiñones. Acompañado de unas papas fritas y dos limonadas. Le pregunto a Sawyer si él y Taylor han tenido tiempo para ir por algo de cenar y responde que no, le digo que ordene algo para cada uno. Regresamos con dos grandes bolsas que además de la comida traen dos grandes pedazos de un rico pastel de chocolate que recién ponían en el mostrador del café y las bebidas. Entro rápidamente en la habitación de Christian. Taylor está en su celular y Christian en mi Mac y por su expresión parece andar sumido en trabajo, supongo que se está poniendo al día con lo que pasa en GEH.

Sr Grey- digo con tono muy serio- lamento informarle que debe dejar ese ordenador ahora mismo. La comida esta lista, y debe cenar con su esposa que muere de hambre.

Sra Grey, haberlo dicho antes- Christian me mira y me hace burlas con la lengua- su Sr. Esposo también muere de hambre.

Bueno ahora arreglo esto un poco y podremos comer- acerco la mesita de comer hasta la cama de Christian, dispongo unas servilletas y el vaso de limonada antes de sacar en un platito el emparedado que huele delicioso y las papas fritas. Mientras arreglo todo me dirijo a Taylor que ya ha colgado su llamada que por lo que pude oír, tiene que ver con seguridad en Escala, en GEH y en GP. – Taylor, Sawyer ha traído comida para ambos, debes estar famélico. Y por lo que me entere, vas a disfrutar mucho de tu cena porque te espera una hamburguesa doble y ya sé que eres fan de las hamburguesas.

Taylor me sonríe- Gracias Sra. Grey, estaré afuera si me necesitan.

Ana, esto se ve delicioso.- trepo en la cama, quedando de frente a Christian. También he acomodado mi comida en la mesita.

Pues que te aproveche mi vida- y doy un gran mordisco al emparedado-

Cuando casi hemos terminado nuestro trozo de pastel, tocan a la puerta.

Adelante- decimos a la vez. Me encanta cuando pasa eso.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! – obviamente Mía asoma por la puerta con una gran sonrisa.- Chris!

Y entra como vendaval a tirarse en los brazos de su hermano. Christian sonríe y la abraza muy fuerte.

Hermanita!- le revuelca el cabello. Es muy divertido mirarlos. El resto de los Grey y Kate han entrado en la habitación. –

Christian por dios! Mi pelo. Eres incorregible- lo golpea Mía muy despacito en su brazo.

Hijo es maravilloso verte bien. – Grace se acerca con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas-

Mama, estoy bien – le abraza Christian.-

Después de los saludos de todos y de explicar que Christian será dado de alta en la mañana. Nos sumimos en diferentes conversaciones, hasta que Elliot nos deja en silencio con su pregunta.

¿Sabemos algo de quien quiere hacerte daño hermanito?

Miro a Christian aprensiva.

Sabemos algo… - Christian está muy serio ahora, y el ambiente es uno muy tenso.- La persona que asumimos me enveneno a través de la bebida en la fiesta de Halloween, es la hija de Linc Lincoln.

Grace lleva sus manos a su boca para acallar un grito ahogado. – Oh por Dios.

Y dónde está ese desgraciado? ¿Que sabemos de su hija?- Carrick pregunta con un tono lleno de repulsión.

Papa, mi seguridad lo está manejando. Estamos muy al pendiente y nada parecido volverá a ocurrir. Aparentemente Linc está en la República Dominica. Escapo al caribe con un poco de dinero que tenía en cuentas fuera de los Estado Unidos. De Spencer, su hija, aún no sabemos nada, pero estamos en ello.

Christian tienen que encontrar a esta niña…- Cincuenta rápido interrumpe a su padre.

Y así será. Ahora dejemos todo esto y concentrémonos en algo más feliz. Mía, estaba pensando que ya que esta semana me enviaron descanso. Porque no planificamos entre mañana y el martes el viaje a NY. Y quizá a mediados de semana hasta el finde ya podemos irnos? – Los ojos de la joven Grey crecen de asombro y todo su rostro se ilumina.

Oh Christian! Seria sensacional. Sera un viaje espectacular y vendrá muy bien luego de todo esto! Y si Kate y Elliot no pueden venir antes, el viernes ya se nos pueden unir para un finde increíble en la ciudad más grandiosa de este bello país! Que dicen chicos? – se dirige una muy enérgica Mia hacia nosotros-

A mí me parece muy bien- contesto de inmediato. Con la sonrisa que me ha contagiado Mia.

Elliot y Kate aceptan inmediatamente.

Wohooooo! – dando saltitos hasta llegar a la cama de Christian para abrazarlo-

NYC HERE WE GO! ( aquí vamos)

* * *

Hey lectores! Gracias por los comentarios, que me hacen el día )

No es un capitulo muy emocionante pero creo que NY les gustara, o al menos a aquellos que les gusta Mia tendrán una dosis de la alocada Grey. Y estoy planeando un poco de drama en la gran manzana , pero ya veremos si guardo la idea o la escribo, también Christian a extrañado a Ana y viceversa así que seguro que juegan un rato ;). Saben que siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias a incorporar.

Laters

XxX


	10. Chapter 10

Se escucha en todo el piso del Escala "Empire State of Mind * por Alicia Keys y Jay Z, acompañado por mi risa y la de Mía. Resulta que Mía Grey está jugando a DJ mientras empacamos para nuestro viaje a NYC y ha hecho una lista de reproducción, todos temas relacionados a la gran manzana. Christian está en su oficina ocupándose de negocios de GEH, maravillosamente esta delegando para así "desconectarse" durante nuestro escape en New York. En la mañana fuimos a la última visita de Christian con el Neurólogo quien le dio el visto bueno, luego de la revisión.

Oye Anna, ¿qué te parece si empacas liviano y nos vamos todo un día de compras por la 5ta avenida? Además tendrías que llenar el guardarropa del apartamento en NY. – miro a Mía divertida mientras me dice esto. La verdad es que pienso que es un gasto de dinero innecesario, pero quizás un poco de shopping con las chicas no vendría mal.

Eso estaría muy divertido Mía, pero no creo que vaya a dejar un armario de provisión por allí. – respondo mientras me adentro al armario para buscar una gabardina Yves Saint Laurent que Christian me regalo en mi luna de miel. Estoy totalmente enamorada de este abrigo. Es tan… New York! Creo que Christian también me ha contagiado su amor por las marcas. Aunque eso no quiere decir que me espante por los precios. Recuerdo cuando fuimos de compras por Champs-Élysées en nuestra luna de miel. Tuve una gran discusión con cincuenta, el ganó, y en Chanel hizo que las pocas cosas que tenían etiquetas de precio le fueran removidas, y que simplemente aceptaran poner lo que compramos en la tarjeta, sin hablar de precios en ningún momento. No supe el total de esa compra, pero sé que la suma de todo me hubiese ocasionado un infarto.

Tocan a la puerta y veo a mi hermoso cincuenta entrar en la habitación.

¿En que andan las hermosas chicas Grey?- pregunta tirándose en la cama, se ve relajado, y me encanta verlo así. – Que les parece si bajamos y discutimos que queremos hacer en NY. Kate y Elliot están de camino y Gail preparo algo para comer mientras.

Uhh si! Muero del hambre y tengo una linda noticia que darles. – Mía y su gran sonrisa salen de la habitación. Christian me hala hacia él y me hace caer justo sobre su fabuloso cuerpo, en nuestra cama.

Sr. Grey! Que inapropiado!- le doy juguetonamente con mi mano sobre su pecho.

Me gusta ser inapropiado contigo- dice esto y deja un suave beso sobre mis labios. Como me puede hacer sentir de esta manera, tan… adorada?

Gail trae una bandeja con unos pequeños emparedados en pan multigrano formando una linda montañita. Nos acomodamos en la sala de estar con Kate y Elliot que ya han llegado.

Y bien? Cuáles son los planes de nuestra estancia en la gran manzana?- Kate agarra un emparedado y nos mira expectantes.

Bueno… - empieza Christian, aunque es cortado inmediatamente por Mía.

Es la primera vez de Ana en NYC, así que deberíamos hacer un poco turista pero salirnos de lo normal también. Y Christian ya sé que no quieres compartirnos a tu esposa; no me mires así! – se nos escapa una risa a todos a ver la cara de Christian. Mía e saca la lengua y continua-Es cierto. Así que estaba pensando que como todos arreglamos para estar de miércoles a domingo. Podemos viajar mañana martes en la noche. Quizás cenar en el departamento del Christian y tomar NYC como tornado desde el miércoles temprano.

Hare los arreglos para tomar mi jet mañana tipo seis de la tarde Mía, y también arreglare para cenar en el vuelo. Así llegamos a NY a descansar. – ese es mi Christian tomando control por donde puede. Pensándolo bien, Mía y Christian tienen eso en común. Aunque el controlador de mi marido es un extremista.

Concuerdo con Grey- dice Kate- y bueno entonces miércoles que? Qué tal si discutimos si quieren comer en algún lugar en particular, así reservamos en los que tengamos que hacerlo con tiempo.

Bueno ya me hice cargo de una de nuestras cenas. Es una sorpresa, pero de la noche del viernes ya me encargue yo. Lo demás decidan ustedes. Lo único que diré es que St Regis es mío Christian. – Mi cincuenta dirige una mirada su hermana menor con cara de ¿Y tu desde cuando me mandas? Pero me doy cuenta de que esta tan intrigado y divertido como nosotros.

Ana- Christian se dirige a mi- Hay algún lugar en el que quieras comer en particular?

Hmmm . Si! Claro que quiero pizza de Grimaldi's. Ya sé, ya se, totalmente turista pero bueno. – Encojo los hombros-

Yo apoyo a Ana con Grimaldi's – Elliot me hace un guiño – y si me permiten añadir. Hay un lugar al que me gustaría llevarlos para cócteles, no es un lugar de esmoquin pero se pasa sensacional. Cualquier día está bien.

Entonces vamos jueves o miércoles, depende cuan cansados estemos del miércoles.- añade Kate.

De compras miércoles, los cuatro, la quinta es nuestra! Elliot no me importa la cara de asco que hagas nos van a acompañar de compras en la mañana y quizá luego de almorzar, ustedes chicos incluido Ethan que llegará el miércoles media mañana, harán lo que les dé la gana. Cosas de chicos. Yankee Stadium, o lo que sea. Porque nosotras tendremos tarde de chicas solamente. – Mía con su mirada triunfante puntualiza.

Solas no. Llevaran a Prescott con ustedes. Mía aun estando en NY, tenemos que llevar seguridad.- Christian dice en un tono que no acepta contradicción-

Oh vamos Grey!- Claro, la única que pelearía a Christian en esto es Kate- Seguramente estaremos en un Spa. No creo que necesitemos seguridad para esto. Que nos puede pasar.

Kavannaugh - empieza Christian- ningún Grey sale sin seguridad, y tu como la prometida de Elliiot eres una casi- Grey. Y si mal no recuerdo a mi me envenenaron en casa de mis padres, así que ningún sitio publico es considerado seguro. Sin discutir Kavannaugh.

Kate suspira y al ver mi cara de suplica y quizá un poco de miedo, asiente y me aprieta la mano entre las suyas.

Bueno entonces aprovecharemos para planificar un sábado a solas con nuestras chicas- dice Elliot con su tan sexy mirada coqueta Grey-

Oh hermano. A veces me gusta como piensas- y su mirada conspiradora encuentra la mia.-

Bueno Chris, no se tu que estés pensando pero yo robare a Kate ese día para un sábado romántico y con mucho sexo- dice Elliot mas juguetón que nada. La cara de Kate vale un millón.

Elliot Grey! Qué diablos!- todos comenzamos a reír y pasamos a temas mas livianos para la salud mental de Kate, y tambien de Elliot, porque creo que si decia otra palabra Kate le tiraria con algo. La comida ya hace un rato desapareció y fue sustituida por una bandejita con café y té que trajo Gail.

Kate se levanta mientras se despide, diciendo que tiene que dejar unos artículos en su oficina para que todo quede listo en su ausencia. Elliot la sigue también para ocuparse de trabajo. Quedamos solos con Mía, quien está en su teléfono hablando con una amiga, de algún chisme de parejas. Christian me atrae hacia el suavemente y me sienta sobre su regazo mientras su hermana huye para mas privacidad y asi continuar con su chisme.

Te gustan los planes que hemos hecho para New york?- me pregunta Christian en un tono muy suave, mientras acaricia mi cara. Este cincuenta romantico me derrite.-

Sí, estoy muy emocionada. Ya sé que tú conoces la ciudad, pero me encanta que yo la conoceré contigo. – Miro esos ojos grises, calmados, llenos de amor por mí, y no dejo de pensar lo afortunada que soy en tener a este hombre tan tierno conmigo, y solamente mío-

Me alegra que el sábado sea solo nuestro. La verdad es que Elliot no pudo sugerir algo mejor. Ya planificare un sábado inolvidable para nosotros Sra. Grey. –Beso tiernamente a Christian, impaciente porque ya llegue el sábado.

Mi amor, en la mañana recibí una llamada de Welch- esto inmediatamente me hace ponerme más derecha y seria- Ya hablamos hace mucho tiempo, por los incidentes que hemos pasado, que nuestra comunicación es muy importante. Evitamos malos entendidos y lastimarnos. – El incidente Jack Hyde viene a mi mente-

Y que te dijo Welch? ¿Encontraron a Spencer?- tomo la mano de Christian entre las mías. Me pone los pelos de punta saber que Linc o Spencer andan tras de nosotros con todas las intenciones de lastimar o matar a Christian-

Todavía no sabemos de Spencer, lo único que sabemos es que retiro una enorme cantidad de dinero de su cuenta la noche de la fiesta. Y compro además un boleto de autobús con destino a Montecito. Pero nunca abordo. Y Linc está de vuelta en los Estados Unidos. Por lo que averiguo Welch, Lincoln esta en Alaska, en casa de uno de sus viejos socios en el negocio de exportación de madera. No parece que haya tenido contacto con Spencer pero no estamos seguros de ello. – Me he quedado muda y es que todos los escenarios que están pasando por mi mente van de mal en peor-

Ana cariño- Christian me abraza muy fuerte y me refugio en su pecho- todo estará bien. Welch tiene un gran equipo buscando a Spencer. Nos vamos a New York, mucha gente nos está cuidando. Todo estará bien mi amor. Y no me perderás nunca- es increíble como este hombre puede leerme y entenderme tan bien y eso me tranquiliza.

Woooo! – El grito de emoción de Mía interrumpe nuestro momento, ambos levantamos la mirada y vemos a Mía que se acerca.

Tortolitos- nos dice Mía- a que no saben que!?

No sabemos Mía cuéntanos- le digo divertida al torbellino rosa Grey-

¡Nos vamos a Broadway! Una amiga, nos acaba de conseguir un Gold Pass, es un boleto VIP, lo podemos usar para cualquier obra, o musical o evento que queramos para la semana que estemos en NY. Obvio tendremos que discutir con Kate que veremos. Pero a que es sensacional?

Christian me mira divertido

Mía, nos harás tragarnos un musical- le pregunta Christian fingiendo asco-

Pe… - La expresión de Mía cambia a una dolida y decepcionada- Ay! Estos hombres. No me importa Christian Grey! Iremos a Broadway y será genial. Y ahora me voy de compras porque quede con Lilly. Hasta mañana tortolitos- Nos despedimos de la pequeña Grey.

Anastasia- Christian se dirige a mí y algo cambio en su voz, en su humor?-

Sr Grey? – respondo sin saber que está pasando-

Desde el día de la fiesta de brujas se nos quedo algo pendiente.-Se acerca muy seductivamente a mí y me toma por la cintura, mientras continua a susurrar en mi oído- Cuarto de juegos ahora. Lista para mí. Subo en 5 minutos.

Y puedo sentir esa electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo y reflejarse por mil en mi entrepierna.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Uh ya sé que tardé un poco en subir este capítulo. Sorry!**

**Si tienen algún tipo de sugerencia o algo que quieran ver en NY, incluso algún lugar que quieran que los personajes visiten. Sugerencias aceptadas. Otra cosa, hay un par de lectoras que me preguntaron si la ropa que usaba Ana era real. Si lo es y adjuntare si puedo los links de las piezas al final de cada capítulo. **

_**Laters Xx**_

El trench coat de Ana De YSL que le compro Christian es el siguiente.

cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=56231747


	11. Chapter 11

Estoy arrodillada al lado de la puerta en el cuarto de juegos, con la mirada fija en el piso. El olor peculiar de la habitación invade mis sentidos. La espera me está dejando a un nivel de excitación increíble, me siento mojada, y los tirones que da mi entrepierna me están volviendo loca. Escucho pasos y veo los pies descalzos de Christian frente a mí en el suelo.

Anastasia- la voz dominante de Christian hace mi cuerpo temblar de deseo- levántate.

Obedezco inmediatamente, con mi vista aun fija en el suelo. Siento a Christian trenzando mi pelo, me toma por el mentón y hace que lo mire.

Estas deliciosa, Anastasia- nuestros labios se unen en un beso que nos deja sin aliento- joder, no tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí.

Ve al diván Anastasia- me dirijo sin cuestionar, mientras Christian va a los cajones y empieza a buscar. Cuando llega a mí, la espera me tiene casi temblando.

-Voy a atarte las manos y luego voy a vendar tus ojos. -Christian lleva mis manos a mi espalda y venda las muñecas con una tela muy suave, por el tacto juraría que es seda. Se arrodilla a mis pies y empieza a besar mi vientre, justo por encima de mis bragas. Suspiro sintiendo el contacto de sus labios con mi piel. Siento como me quita la ropa interior deslizándola suavemente por mis piernas. Oh Dios me estoy muriendo de ganas de sentirlo en mi interior.

-Ahora voy a vendarte los ojos Anastasia, y luego voy a darte unas nalgadas y vas a contar cada una de ellas. - rápidamente luego de vendarme los ojos, Christian me pone sobre sus piernas y empieza a masajear mi trasero. Un gemido escapa mis labios, y seguidamente ciento el golpe de la palma de su mano contra mi piel.

Ah! Uno- el cosquilleo que se extiende por mi trasero se siente delicioso.

-Muy bien Anastasia, esto es para tu placer y por el mío…-

Otro golpe encuentra mi trasero

Dos- me muevo contra Christian, aunque las nalgadas se sienten deliciosamente, creo que estoy tan mojada y lista para Christian que si prolonga mucho más las nalgadas me voy a correr.

No sé como soporto las veinte nalgadas, pero ahora estoy de pie y aun atada y con los ojos vendados. Christian me sujeta hasta guiarme a la cama en el medio del cuarto de juegos. Me recuesta suavemente en ella.

Ahora te voy a atar completamente y voy a hacer que te corras sin entrar en ti Anastasia. Y luego te voy a tomar hasta que grites de placer.

Amarrada de manos y pies a la cama escucho los pasos de Christian alejarse y regresar.

Siento en mi vientre un suave cosquilleo que me vuelve loca, mientras Christian va subiendo por mi pecho con… que es? Sea lo que sea que está causando un rico cosquilleo. Mi respiración se agita cuando siento la boca de Christian en uno de mis muy duros pezones. Juega con su lengua formando círculos alrededor, rozando muy lentamente con sus dientes, se mueve de uno al otro sin darme tregua. La sensación es deliciosa y siento mi entrepierna mojando toda la cama.

Oh Christian- escapa mi voz entre gemidos.

Anastasia, tienes unos pechos que son un manjar. – en la voz de Christian se nota su excitación.

Lo que sospecho es una pluma, sigue recorriendo mi cuerpo sensible y siento que voy a explotar.

Por Favor Christian- las palabras escapan de mis labios sin darme cuenta. Estoy tan excitada que estoy suplicando.

El ataque de Christian a mis sensibles pezones no para, pero ahora está acompañado de sus dedos que juguetean en mi clítoris y en mi entrada increíblemente empapada. Mi cuerpo no aguanta más y se desata en convulsiones placenteras al encontrar en deseado orgasmo.

Mmm Ana eres increíble.- Christian remueve la venda de mis ojos y luego deshace cara atadura de mis manos y pies. Me envuelve en su abrazo mientras masajea mis muñecas y hombros.

-Aun no termine contigo sabes- inmediatamente siento como los labios de Christian recorren mi cuello hasta detrás de mi oreja.

Mi cuerpo esta tan sensible que un gemido escapa mis labios.

-Insaciable Anastasia, como me gustas.-

En cuestión de segundos estoy sobre la cama de rodillas mientras Christian me tiene por las caderas encontrándolo en cada embestida a la que me somete. Pierdo la noción del tiempo y no puedo asegurar cuanto después los dos alcanzamos el clímax al unísono, quedando exhaustos sobre la cama satinada del cuarto de juegos.

Me despierto en los brazos de Christian mientras me deposita en la cama de ambos.

Hola Sr. Grey- unos ojos grises llenos de ternura encuentran mi mirada.

Hola hermosa Sra. Grey- Christian sube a su lado de la cama y me envuelve en su abrazo. Miro esa carita de niño tranquilo que adoro.

Nos vamos a NY mañana- digo con voz de niña emocionada.

Así es Sra. Grey, la vamos a pasar genial y ya estoy planificando unas cuantas cosas para nosotros. Pero por ahora a descansar mi hermosa esposa.

Hoy nos vamos a New York! Estoy emocionadísima por ver esta ciudad por primera vez. Y ya entramos en otoño debe de estar hermosa.

Pasamos el día de arriba abajo y medios pegados al teléfono con Mía que llamaba cada media hora a preguntar alguna cosa loca sobre el viaje a NY. Tenemos el plan de seguridad activo. Llevamos a Taylor , Sawyer, Roberts y Presscott con nosotros y en casa con Gail se queda uno de los seguridad de GEH. Las valijas están empacadas en la sala listas para que Taylor y Sawyer las bajen al auto. Pasaremos por Mia , Kate y Elliot, en el departamento de Kate y después al avión. Christian está encerrado en su despacho atendiendo cosas de último momento con Ross y yo me dispongo a revisar con Hanna todo lo que quede al pendiente en Grey Publishing. Treinta minutos después ya estamos listos y en la Audi SUV de camino al departamento de Kate.

Buuu se que los hice esperar mucho y aun no se han ido a NY, pero estoy en esas! Espero subir el num 12 pronto.

Laters XxX


	12. Chapter 12

Llegamos frente al departamento de Kate. Sawyer y Presscott nos siguen en la otra SUV ya que no estábamos seguros si entrabamos todos en una, aunque tampoco tenemos idea de cómo nos vamos a dividir de ser así. Taylor y Sawyer van rápidamente a ayudar a todos con sus valijas y acomodarlas en el maletero.

¡Hola!- la sonriente Mía Grey abrió la puerta trasera de la SUV por el lado de Christian- Hermanito! Fuera.

¿Qué?- Cristian la mira con cara de ¿Qué diablos?

Si vamos fuera. Las chicas vamos en este auto, Chicos en el otro.

Miro a Christian encogiendo los hombros y veo a mi esposo bajar de la SUV sin quedarle remedio.

Mía sube seguida de Kate.

¡Who run the world! Girls- Dice Mía medio cantando la canción de Beyonce. Y Kate y yo no podemos hacer más que reírnos. Nos ponemos en marcha a Sea tac y al cabo de un rato estamos en la pista.

Buenas Tardes Sr. y Sra. Grey.- Stephan el piloto de Christian nos da la bienvenida al subir al avión. Entramos y todos ocupamos nuestros asientos preparándonos para el despegue. Natalia la asistente de vuelo procede a explicarnos las instrucciones de seguridad con su clara y resonante voz.

Al cabo de unos minutos estamos en el aire y podemos zafarnos de nuestros cinturones de seguridad para estar un poco más cómodos. Mía, Elliot y Kate están sentados frente a nosotros y nos separa una mesa.

Natalia se acerca.

¿Algo para tomar o picar mientras dispongo la cena?-

¿Les apetecería un poco de vino y cortes de queso mientras Natalia prepara todo para la cena?- pregunta un Christian relajado.

Sip, y un poco de agua si no es molestia, por favor.- Añade Kate.

Perfecto entonces. Una botella de Alban Grenache 2006, agua mineral y una bandeja de cortes de queso. – Christian en su modo CEO por completo.

Christian- comienza Elliot con una sonrisa picarona- Estaba pensando… que tal si en un rato, me prestas esa linda habitación del fondo, para um… pasar tiempo de calidad con mi prometida.

Kate le da un manotazo a Elliot.

Oh vamos nena! No me digas que no quieres ser socia del club de millas…

Ahora es Mía quien le da un manotazo a Elliot- Elliot Grey soy tu hermana pequeña no te parece inapropiado hablar de esto frente a mi?

No seas puritana- le responde Elliot divertido- digo, no es que quiera saber de tu vida sexual Mía, pero AAAAAaahhh! – Kate le ha dado tremendo pellizco a Elliot, y yo no puedo mantener más la risa, si Elliot no abandona el tema va a llegar a NY con pinta de haber participado en una pelea con una ganga callejera.

Vamos Elliot, te lo estas buscando- le dice un Christian divertido, me encanta ver a mi cincuenta relajado.

Pasamos el resto del viaje y sobre la cena hablando de diferentes temas, y en mi mente solo se asoma una breve preocupación por todo el tema de Linc y Spencer, pero queda desechada totalmente, estoy rodeada de mi equipo de seguridad y de mi familia y amigos de camino a New york.

Aterrizamos al fin, y Taylor se encarga de todo lo que es la logística de nuestras valijas y autos. Nos espera una Buick Enclave donde cabemos todos ya que tiene 3 filas de asientos, bastante práctico. Prescott y Roberts nos siguen en una Audi Suv idéntica a las que tenemos en casa.

Llevamos un rato de viaje cuando Kate da un pequeño gritito. Las conversaciones paran y el auto también.

Maldito Grey! – No entiendo nada, que demonios le pasa a Kate con Christian ahora!- Tienes un lugar en Sutton Park?!

Sigo sin entender nada, aparentemente Kate está teniendo un tantrum por la localización del departamento de Christian.

Bueno- Christian un poco perdido pero aun serio mira a Kate- ¿Bienvenidos? Eh si Kate, somos dueños de un departamento en Sutton Park- Christian toma mi mano mientras dice esto.

Eh no se qué demonios pasa, pero ¿podemos bajarnos ya? La verdad necesito ir al lavabo- digo ya harta de todo esto.

¿No tienes ni idea verdad Steele?- Kate me mira ahora divertida.- Eres dueña de un departamento en uno de los lugares más prestigiosos de toda la ciudad, donde es casi imposible comprar uno.

Christian toma mi mano y procedemos a entrar a la propiedad. El pequeño jardín anterior es hermoso, hay pequeños arbolitos podados y diferentes flores que tienen pinta de crecer silvestres, pero están demasiado cuidadas para ser así. Pasamos una hermosa y gran puerta de cristal y nos encontramos en un recibidor en mármol con un leve tinte beige, y al fondo unas escaleras dobles. Por la cara de Elliot y Mía de nada sorprendidos, supongo que ya han estado aquí. Al entrar por fin al piso, quedo maravillada. Parece un poco al Escala pero es diferente a la vez, estamos en una estancia con grandes ventanales que dan al río, paredes blanco hueso, pisos en madera tratada. Con una vibra moderna pero con la elegancia de lo antiguo. A todo el lugar lo rodean balcones amplios.

Sr. Grey- Taylor interrumpe mi ensoñación.- Ya todo está revisado, pueden pasar y acomodarse.

Gracias Taylor- responde Christian- Vamos, les muestro sus habitaciones así nos vamos a descansar que mañana promete ser un largo día.

Subimos unas escaleras en espiral y en el segundo piso nos vamos hasta el fondo del pasillo. Allí dejamos a Kate y Elliot, y justo en el lado opuesto dejamos a Mía.

Lista para ir a nuestra habitación Sra. Grey?- Christian me extiende su mano y no puedo dejar de admirar esos ojos grises que me vuelven loca-

Vamos Sr. Grey- Respondo tomando su mano-

Subimos un tramo de escaleras y nos encontramos solo con una puerta. Las escaleras terminan ahí , en la puerta.

No puedo creer lo que veo. Todo el ático es una habitación semi- circular, enorme. Hay una cama inmensa con sabanas grises, lavandas y negras. Los ventanales dan en dirección al rio, la vista es impresionante. Las cortinas están corridas a un lado y se ve un balcón privado a donde solo se puede acensar desde la habitación.

-Wow- miro y Christian con mi cara de sorprendida con tanta belleza-

-Si algo no te gusta lo podemos cambiar, incluso la casa Ana- Cristian acerca su cara a la mía y nuestras frentes se tocan, mientras mi bello esposo me rodea por la cintura en un abrazo.

-Estás loco. Es sensacional mi amor. No hay nada que cambiar.- Beso suavemente esos labios de mi cincuenta que me vuelven loca.

Me alegra que te guste tu casa en NY, Ana. Ven vamos a darnos un baño y a descansar. Quinta Avenida con Mía suena aterrador, llegaremos exhaustos.- Christian toma mi mano y nos dirigimos a una puerta que asumo es el cuarto de baño.

Es hermoso, hay una bañera tina de esas antiguas justo en el medio. Blanca con patas plateadas. Hay un gran tocador en mármol blanco con dos lavabos muy modernos en contraste con la tina del centro, pero aunque todo se ve muy ecléctico, va espectacular junto. Hay una ducha de pie a mano izquierda bastante grande.

Christian abre la llave de la tina y comienza a llenarse mientras me desviste lentamente. Mientras yo empiezo desabotonar su camisa y beso su pecho mientras voy bajando. Una vez desnudos, nos metemos a la tina, que es sorprendentemente cómoda para ambos. Quedamos un rato en silencio, relajándonos, enjabonándonos y simplemente admirando el uno al otro, hasta que Christian se adueña de mis labios y salimos de la tina para terminar en la cama dulcemente deshaciéndonos uno en los brazos del otro. Es increíble como mi cincuenta en tan poco tiempo ha ido de follar fuerte, de su cuarto de juegos, a hacer el amor lentamente y tiernamente con su esposa. Dios si este es el comienzo de NY, que venga el resto, pienso antes de quedar dormida en los brazos de mi esposo.

Descarga desde el movil , sorry por los errores q puedan encontrar.


	13. Chapter 13

Estamos todos en el desayunador en nuestra primera mañana de vacaciones en New York. Emil es el cuidador de nuestro lugar en Sutton Park. Es un simpático señor de unos 57 años, de ascendencia francesa, retirado chef. Vive con su pareja

Marc, en un departamento que se encuentra en el jardín trasero de la casa. Emil ha preparado unas bandejas con diferentes selecciones a escoger. Me decido por un croissant con mermelada y un poco de bacon. Christian devora su tradicional omelet de claras de huevo con tostadas de pan integral. Mia y Kate se decidieron por ensalada de frutas y yogurt griego con miel. Elliot se está comiendo un impresionante emparedado de jamón ahumado con queso suizo y huevo duro.

Ana, como te ha gustado tu lugar de Sutton Park? – pregunta una Mía radiante.

Estoy enamorada Mía!- la emoción en mi voz concuerda con mi sentir.

En la mañana hemos visto más de la casa, bueno, Kate y yo que éramos la que no conocíamos el lugar. En la primera planta, hay una sala de estar, casi replica al Escala, solo los colores varían un poco, azul cielo, plateado y blanco dominan el lugar, haciendo un contraste hermoso con los pisos de madera pulida. La cocina es moderna y espaciosa con el desayunador. También hay un comedor principal, supongo que para cenas más elegantes. Hay una pequeña biblioteca con chimenea y sillones muy acogedores, me encantaría venir una tarde a husmear entre los libros y hundirme en esos mullidos sillones con una gran taza de chocolate y un buen libro. También hay un cuarto con tele y ordenadores y consolas de juego. Y un pequeño despacho como para trabajar. En el segundo piso donde están Mía, Kate y Elliot, hay 4 habitaciones cada una con su baño. El lugar es enorme y tan hermoso, pero aun así tiene una vibra acogedora. Estoy enamorada de este lugar. Una lástima que este tan fresca la temperatura en noviembre, me encantaría salir a los balcones a almorzar o cenar.

Uh como no estarlo, yo muero por tener un piso aquí en Sutton desde que era adolescente Ana- Kate me mira divertida y con sana envidia.

-Están más que invitados cuando quieran- ofrece mi Cincuenta, orgulloso de su piso.

-¿Kate cuando quieres mudarte?- pregunta Elliot bromeando a Christian como siempre.

-Muy payaso – le contesta Mía a su hermano mayor.

-Bueno deberíamos prepararnos si queremos ir de compras para así aprovechar la mañana.-

· Concuerdo contigo Chris! Vamos mi gente tenemos un gran día de compras por delante, Bergdorf Goodman nos espera!- Mía salta de la silla y va a preparse, seguida de todos nosotros. Mientras me pongo un vestido negro Armani, que queda un poco ajustado en las caderas, miro a Christian vestirse, no puedo dejar de contemplar a mi esposo. ¿Le gusta la vista Sra. Grey?- me atrapa Christian con una sonrisa picarona-

Me encanta Sr. Grey, como me gustaría perderme en esa vista. - contesto sintiendo un deseo increíble por mi esposo- Los escucho suspirar lleno de deseo.

-Me encantaría quedarme contigo en casa, pero sospecho que Mía no dejaría que eso fuera posible. –

Supongo que no- sonrío un poco decepcionada voy por unas botas altas y el abrigo YSL que me compro Christian en Paris. –

Nos encontramos todos en la sala, Mía esta increíble, parece salida de una tapa de revista. Lleva un traje color ciruela oscura ajustada, un abrigo negro con botones dorados, medias negras y también botas altas. Kate también se ve impecable, pero ella siempre se ve impecable, lleva el cabello en una trenza de lado y va vestida con un enterizo de pantalón azul. Al verlas a las dos así, de punta a punta inmaculadas, mi baja autoestima aparece a merodear por mi cabeza una vez más. He estado discutiendo eso con Flynch pero la verdad es que no he trabajado con ello, intento enterrarlo y no lidiar con el hecho.

Todo bien nena? – Christian puede leerme de una manera tan acertada que a veces me asusta-.

Asiento con la cabeza, y justo me salva Taylor que acaba de entrar en la estancia.

Si están listos ya podemos irnos Sr. Grey.

Nos encaminamos a la Enclave, solo nos dejaran en frente a Bergdorff and Goodman que es donde Mía decidió que empezaríamos nuestro día de compras, y luego seguiremos a pie con Taylor, Sawyer y Prescott acompañándonos, Roberts se quedara con el auto para en caso de llevar varios bolsos poder dejarlos allí sin andar por toda la 5ta con nuestras compras.

Estoy alucinada con lo rápido que se mueve la ciudad. Es justo como en las películas pero mejor, porque yo formo parte de la ciudad. Veo grandes marcas y tiendas a las que Mía y Kate señalan emocionadas. Christian y yo mantenemos nuestras manos entrelazadas, lo veo disfrutar verme como descubro la ciudad.

Estamos los 5 dentro de la tienda, con Taylor y Sawyer a una distancia prudente mientras Prescott se queda en la puerta que da acceso a la tienda. Una chica se acerco a nosotros.

Hola, Bienvenidos mi nombre es Diana, si desean les puedo acompañar a través de sus compras, o buscar algo en particular, marca, color, precio, estilo.

Hola Diana! Gracias por tu ayuda, realmente queremos mirar y que nos acompañes, pero queremos seleccionar las piezas nosotros mismos.- contesta Mía, reina de días de compras.-

Estuvimos una hora y media aproximadamente en Bergdorf Goodman, y con la ayuda de Diana terminamos con varias piezas. Christian y Elliot nos abandonaron a los 45 minutos para irse a la tienda del frente que es Bergdorf Goodman para hombres. Justo antes de irse Christian me susurro al oído que por favor no me fijara en el total y que me llevara lo que quisiera, ya que estaba un poco escandalizada por los precios, es algo que no dejara de escandalizarme por un tiempo supongo. Mía termino con un lindo vestido bastante casual en animal print con un cinturón verde, de la nueva colección de Dolce Gabbana, y un par de Jimmy Shoos que hacen juego a la perfección con el cinturón, además de varias piezas Chanel y un bolso. Yo me lleve dos trajes ejecutivos y me enamore de un vestido de noche Elie Saab, de dos piezas, la blusa un intricado tejido con pedrería en georgette, cuello redondo sin mangas, ajustado a la cintura, color mist, o al menos eso decía la etiqueta. Me pareció perfecto para la fiesta de navidad de GEH. Kate es otra cosa, Kate Kavanaugh tiene problemas de adicción a las compras, o eso parece. Compro incluso un bikini! En Noviembre! Además de dos vestidos YSL, un pantalón Chanel y dos bolsos.

Entregamos nuestras compras a Prescott para que Roberts las guarde en la SUV, Christian y Elliot también le dan un bolso cada uno a Prescott.

Pasamos de Chanel Boutique a Dior donde solo compramos algunas cosas, y Christian salió con una compra secreta que me está matando de curiosidad.

-Hey que tal si pasamos por Cartier y compras accesorios para ese lindo Elie Saab que te compraste Ana? – Kate me recomienda. Asi ya tendrías armado todo el conjunto para la fiesta de navidad.

¿Ya compraste algo para la fiesta de navidad Ana? – Pregunta Christian un poco sorprendido-

Si, es que, no sé, lo vi y pensé en la fiesta.- me encojo de hombros y sigo caminando de la mano de Christian-

Bueno pues vamos a Tiffany, me gustaría comprarle a Ana algo para ese día, será nuestra primera navidad juntos- dice un Christian sonriente.-

En esos momentos suena el celular de Mía y nos hace señas para que le esperemos.

¿Hola?- Atiende Mía- ¿Huh?

Eh si… desde ayer estamos en la ciudad- continúa Mía Grey con su cara frunciendo el seño.- ¿Donde nos has visto?

¿Qué pasa Mía?- Interviene Elliot un poco nervioso.

¿Con quién hablas Mía?- el nerviosismo de Elliot se le ha contagiado a Cristian.

Mía tapa el teléfono y dice - Es Lilly, nos ha visto en Ferragamo, y ahora quiere que salgamos un día.

Suelto un respiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. La verdad me puse un poco nerviosa aunque sé que estamos rodeados de seguridad.

Ni hablar, eres libre de salir con Lilly si quieres, pero al menos ni Ana ni yo nos uniremos- contesta Christian secamente.

Mía asiente y regresa a su teléfono- Eh Lilly, si, la verdad es que estoy esperando a Elliot y tenemos varias cosas planificadas, tan pronto sepa cuando tengo algo libre te llamo para quedar.

Elliot y Kate están mirando sobre los mostradores de Tiffany, mientras Mía ya está con la dependienta mirando nuevos colgantes. Christian tiene una mano pasada por mi cintura y juega con su nariz por mi pelo. Me encanta sentir su cuerpo pegado al mio. Ese olor a Christian que me hipnotiza, esperamos al vendedor. Un tipo bajito, obviamente gay y de lentes color amarillo neón.

-Sr y Sra. Grey, estos son los brazaletes y pulseras de la colección Tiffany Enchant.

Esta pieza,- dice mostrándonos una hermosa pulsera brazalete en dos tonos-es platino con oro rosado de 18 quilates con delicados espirales incrustados en diamantes.

Y esta otra pieza- mostrando una más simple pero igualmente hermosa- es completa en oro rosa 18 quilates pequeños círculos formando la pulsera con el centro en diamantes.

Mía ha terminado su compra y viene a husmear en que estamos Christian y yo.

¿Cuál te gusta? Ana- me pregunta Christian con una sonrisa hermosa-

Ambas son hermosas Christian, porque no escoge usted Sr. Grey, después de todo es su regalo para mí. – le digo a mi esposo con una sonrisa picara.

Nos llevamos las dos- dice mi cincuenta sin pensarlo-

¿Qué diablos Christian? No las dos. Debe ser una pequeña fortuna- digo un poco molesta-

**Diamonds** **Are a Girl's** **Best** **Friend- canta Mia , muy al estilo broadway- La miro como regañandola a ella también. **

**Relájate nena ¿sí?- me dice Christian dándome un beso y sacando su tarjeta de crédito para ir a pagar y acabo de darme cuenta que encima de todo, no le he comprado nada a Christian y el simplemente dándome gusto acaba de gastar una pequeña fortuna en mi. **

**Me llevo a Mía a una esquina ya que Christian parece estar tardando una eternidad en pagar. Mía me mira con cara de complicidad**

**Mía- le digo en susurros y mirando a Christian de reojo- necesito que me ayudes con una sorpresa para tu hermano. **

Mia me regala una sonrisa complice...


	14. Chapter 14

Luego de tomar un rico almuerzo con Ethan, quien ahora se nos ha unido en un restaurante de comida internacional, donde la variedad de platillos eran impresionantes, y enterarnos que el restaurante contaba con 17 chefs, hemos decido ir a dar una vuelta por Central Park antes de regresar a descansar un poco a Sutton Park.

Aunque la temperatura está bastante fresca, se siente increíble estar en Central Park, hay mucha gente con sus mascotas, parejas tomando fotos, vendedores. Definitivamente estoy enamorada de esta ciudad.

Christian me toma por la cintura y susurra a mi oído- pasándola bien Ana?

Me giro tomando su hermosa cara entre mis manos.

Estoy pasándola genial mi amor- y atrapo esos labios que me vuelven loca entre los míos. Aun estando en el medio de Central Park, siento que solo somos Christian y yo, y todas las preocupaciones que me rodean se esfuman en este beso. Eso es hasta que escuchamos un coro de voces…

Hey! Joder Christian! Con tan buena habitación que tienes. – La voz juguetona de Elliot se escucha entre los silbidos de Mía y la risa y comentarios de Kate y Ethan.

Los miro a todos con cara de regañona lo que me gana más comentarios y risas.

Anastasia Steele GREY! Estas sonrojada. Vaya! - Kate me da un golpecito en el hombro.

Oh vamos, vamos, es una mujer enamorada de un hombre perdidamente enamorado de ella que podemos hacer. Esperemos más momentos como estos. Porque Christian y Ana gotean miel. Al final de estas vacaciones padeceremos de diabetes. – Añade Mía.

Oh vamos! Acaso no puedo besar tranquilamente a MI esposa- añade Christian quien sonríe, con esa sonrisa tan despreocupada que me mata de amor.

Seguimos caminando por Central Park, todos en pareja y agarrados de manos admirando el paisaje, aunque con seguridad formando un ajustado perímetro. Cuando de repente se nos atraviesa en el camino nada más y nada menos que Lilly amiga de Mía.

Vaya. Estamos destinadas a encontrarnos hoy, quieras o no Mía- dice Lilly mientras hace el amago de besitos aéreos a Mía, mientras da una mirada de arriba abajo a Ethan.

Me abrazo mas fuerte a Christian y este me mira inquisitivamente, como queriendo preguntar si todo está bien. Asiento con la cabeza mientras escucho a Mía indicar que está con nosotros dando una vuelta y que son más bien vacaciones familiares.

Ya veo- contesta Lilly, y podría jurar que acaba de darme una mirada asquerosa de arriba abajo.

Ya tenemos que ir Mía- interviene Christian con ese usual tono de voz tan frio que adopta mi cincuenta.

Bueno Lilly debemos continuar, luego quedamos a un café o algo.- dice Mía alejándose con Ethan.

Para un café no, qué tal si vienen todos al desfile de modas privado para Michael Kors en el que estaré participando mañana en la noche- dice Lilly con un aire de superioridad increíble.

Veo a Kate detenerse abruptamente y mirar a Lilly, luego a Christian y a mí, y luego a Mía con ojos llenos de suplica.

Dame una llamada Grey, y así dejo en recepción los nombres de cada uno para que puedan entrar. Disfruten la gran manzana. Hasta mañana.- y al fin Lilly se aleja.

Vaya contigo Kavanaugh!- la miro molesta sin saber por qué. – Dicen moda y te vendes al MENOR, postor.

Oh vamos Ana, si. Es una chiquilla desagradable, pero es Michael Kors, a un precio muuuuy bajo. –Me contesta Kate sonriente.

Además estará entre las modelos, no es como que pasaremos mucho rato con ella Ana. Y máximo estaremos una hora o dos.- añade Mía.

Oh perfecto, me encanta cuando cuentan con nosotros los hombres de esta forma.- dice Elliot a quien parece no agradarle la idea de estar en un desfile de modas por dos horas.

Quizá podemos utilizar esas dos horas para planificar algo para las chicas- esta vez un Ethan pensativo sugiere, queriendo quizás zafarse del desfile también.

No- dice Christian mientras sigue caminando tranquilamente.

No qué?- pregunto ahora adoptando mi mascara de reto a Christian Grey. Cabeza ladeada, ceja levantada y brazos cruzados. No es como que la idea de una velada con Lilly me parece lo más encantador del mundo, pero Christian no puede seguir tranquilamente por la vida vetándome actividades…

No me parece que deban ir solas al desfile de modas, yo iré con ustedes y llevaremos seguridad en caso de que decidan asistir. – Supongo que el tono serio de Christian no es solo por el tema sino en respuesta a la actitud que tome.

Está bien, lo discutiremos más tarde supongo. – digo también mirando a las chicas para que lo dejen pasar y paseo no se arruine.

Regresamos a la casa luego de un rato de andar tomando fotos y admirando NYC.

Estoy tirada en la cama matrimonial, con los ojos cerrados, simplemente descansando y pensando en llamar a mama para ver cómo anda, cuando de repente siento que me sacan los zapatos con mucho cuidado. Conozco ese toque porque es el único que he sentido en la vida, y ya forma parte de mi. Esa electricidad que corre por mi cuerpo cada vez que tengo a Christian cerca es tan familiar y a la misma vez tan fuerte. Me levanto sosteniéndome en mis codos para encontrar la figura de mi esposo dejando un beso sobre mis pies, para levantar la vista y encontrarse con mi mirada.

Relájese Sra. Grey- esa mirada juguetona de Christian me vuelve loca, y sé que mi cincuenta me necesita, y vamos a pasar un buen rato.

En cuestión de minutos estamos desnudos sobre la cama, y Christian solo deja besos muy despacio sobre todo mi cuerpo, sin parar de susurrar lo bella que me encuentra o lo mucho que le gusta mi cuerpo y mi olor. En estos momentos solo deseo que Christian me haga el amor una y otra vez, hasta que ya no podamos mas. Me está volviendo loca, y apenas me ha tocado. Siento sus besos en todas partes. Intento abrazarme a él y empezar con un poco mas de acción pero me interrumpe.

No Anastasia- su voz entrecortada por una respiración excitada- déjame a mí, tú, solo relájate. Disfruta.

Mis mirada suplicante se fija en el.

Oh Christian- mi respiración mucho más descontrolada por el deseo que la de Christian- amor, te necesito.

Cuanto Ana?- dice llenando mi pecho de besos y mordisquitos juguetones sobre mis pezones- Cuanto me necesitas?

Mucho, por favor- llevo mi mano a mi vientre justo bajo mi ombligo pero sin intentar tocarme-

Christian sobre mi alza una ceja y me mira con una sonrisa juguetona.

¿Qué haces Anastasia? ¿Así me necesitas? – Porque diablos no lo puede ver. Si! Lo necesito. Lo quiero dentro de mí ahora. Ya no puedo más.- Sabes que tu placer lo proporciono yo mi amor, y no te defraudare. Es increíblemente sexy verte querer tocarte Anastasia, pero, ya veremos la próxima vez en el cuarto de juegos.

Christian Grey! Soy tu esposa tómame ahora! O juro que no podre contenerme- Apenas terminada la oración siento la cabeza de Christian entre mis piernas y me siento en la gloria cuando su lengua juguetona encuentra mi clítoris.

No puedo más que gemir de placer, mientras mis manos encuentran su pelo y le doy pequeños tirones, mientras mis caderas se acompasan al ritmo de su lengua en mi interior.

Oh Ana, eres lo más delicioso del mundo. Y estas tan mojada para mí.- suelto un gritito de placer al sentir como Christian introduce dos dedos en mi interior a la vez que su boca encuentra mi clítoris nuevamente. Entrando y saliendo de mi solo siento como me mojo más y más. Y esa sensación tan familiar de que me voy a correr se empieza a formar en mi vientre.

Oh Dios, Christian- escapa mis labios como una súplica.

Y siento a mi esposo posicionarse para entrar en mí y no puedo contenerme más y me abrazo a él fuertemente mientras entra y sale de mí fuertemente.

-Ah! Joder Ana. Eres tan estrecha. –

Siento el orgasmo intenso apoderarse de mi cuerpo y Christian no para de penetrarme una y otra vez mientras mi orgasmo lo vuelve loco. Y yo no puedo más que gritar de placer.

Te amo Christian!

Y siento a mi esposo llenar mi interior al terminar dentro de mi mientras me besa atrapando mi boca apasionadamente.

Te amo Anastasia.

Nos quedamos abrazados y besándonos por un largo rato hasta quedarnos dormidos.

El zumbido del celular de Christian nos despierta a ambos, no se cuanto llevamos dormidos.

Christian Grey- contesta mi cincuenta en su modo CEO.

Me levanto de la cama y agarro un albornoz que esta sobre la silla. Mientras me pongo a buscar sobre los bolsos de compra que trajimos esta tarde.

No, simplemente sigan las directrices del informe. – Escucho a Christian en su llamada.

No aceptare nada más. Lo que sea necesario. Cueste lo que cueste. – Parece un poco molesto mi cincuenta, lo miro para darme cuenta que ya colgó su llamada.-

Que hace Sra. Grey?

Lo miro Sr. Grey- Digo acercándome a la cama y trepándome sobre él para quedar frente a frente.

Le gusta lo que ve? – me pregunta dejando un beso sobre mi nariz.

Es soportable- respondo juguetona.

Christian levanta una ceja y me mira haciéndose el serio.

Es soportable ah!? Ósea, que simplemente me tolera Sra. Grey.

Así es- le respondo con tono despreocupado girando mi cabeza para hacer como que miro por la ventana.

Christian aprovecha para atacar mi cuello con besos y abrazarme pegándome completamente. Dejo escapar una risita y un gemido.

Malvada esposa ya verás! Tolerarme, tolerarme…

Cuando las cosas empezaban a subir un poco más de tono, tocan a la puerta.

Hey chicos, soy yo Mía. ¿Están ahí?

Christian cruza los ojos y frunce el ceño.

Si Mía- contesto ya que Christian parece niño pequeño que quiere asumir la actitud de "Si lo ignoras se ira"

Bajamos en un momento, estábamos tomando una siesta.- contesto mientras Christian dándose por vencido empieza a ponerse algo de ropa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola Chicos! Sé que he estado actualizando bastante erráticamente. Pero entre mi trabajo y todo lo que fue época de fiestas ha estado de locura. Primero: Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les guste la historia. **

**Segundo: Aun no sé si esta historia tiene un final o seguiré escribiendo más, todavía es muy temprano para saber. Por el momento me inclino más a que tenga un final.**

**Lilly es amiga de Mía, que también asistió al baile de mascaras en el libro, Cincuenta Sombras más oscuras. Christian le dice a Ana en el libro, que no le gusta para nada Lilly. Y Mía comenta algo que da a entender como si a Lilly le gustara Christian ( a quien no? Pero bueno…)**

Estamos todos en la sala de estar mientras Emil prepara algo liviano como para merendar.

¿Qué pasa Mía?- pregunta Christian tan pronto entra en la estancia.

Bueno, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en que vamos a hacer con lo de Lilly y esta noche, además tengo El Plaza planificado y Taylor me dice que tiene que pasar el antes por motivos de seguridad- dice Mía mientras se sirve unas uvas y cortes de quesos en un platillo que ha traído Emil.

Bueno- dice Christian tomando asiendo a mi lado- queda de ustedes si quieren ir al desfile, obviamente yo las acompañaría y esta demás decir que iríamos con seguridad, deberías mencionar eso a Lilly, si la seguridad no entra, nosotros tampoco. Sobre el Plaza solo sabes tú. Pero si, Taylor tiene órdenes de revisar los lugares predeterminados a los que iremos.

Yo me muero por ir al desfile- añade Kate – aunque Elliot no quiera venir.

Yo me sumo con Mía – comenta el otro Kavannaugh-

Y yo quedo como el malo de la peli si digo que no voy no!?- dice jugando Elliot- Si claro que voy.

Ana?- me pregunta Christian tomando mi mano entre la suya muy dulcemente-

Si, si la verdad nunca he estado en un evento de estos. Me gustaría ir.-contesto-

Hey en un rato más tarde podemos ir a tomar algo y disfrutar la noche en la gran manzana- sugiere Elliot-

Tú guías entonces Elliot- le concede Christian-

Aun falta un poco para la noche, podemos dar una vuelta por Times Square, comer algo más pesado y luego seguir con el plan de Elliot- pregunto emocionada con la perspectiva de caminar por Times Square.

Me parece perfecto- dice Elliot-

Entonces a prepararnos para salir- se levanta Mía dejando su platillo ahora vacio de frutas y queso al igual que los demás.

Y es ahí que Christian nota que yo no comí nada y me lanza una mirada que no puedo describir pero me lanzo a ser juguetona antes de que me gruña y tomo una uva me la como y me lanzo a robarle un beso.

Todos desaparecen a sus habitaciones a prepararse y Christian me atrapa en sus brazos dejando un beso sobre mi frente.

Tienes que comer algo Ana- me dice despacio-

Comí muy bien en el almuerzo Christian – y tengo razón, comí muy bien.

Siento a Christian abrazarme muy fuerte mientras hunde su nariz en mi pelo.

Te amo Anastasia Grey. ¿Lo Sabes? Eres hermosa e inteligente. Y una gran mujer. ¿Sabes eso también?

Asiento no muy segura de todo esto. Solo de que Christian me ama y eso es suficiente para mí. Sé, porque hace esto, se porque me abraza así en estos momentos. Tiene miedo, Christian tiene miedo de que algo me pase. Y no solo porque Spencer Lincoln anda por ahí con tendencias homicidas, sino porque esto es Jack Hyde otra vez. Porque mi depresión sigue ahí. Por el pequeño Blip, por la oscura depresión en la que caí que afecto tanto en mi vida incluyendo mis ya de por si erráticos hábitos alimenticios. Luego de perder al pequeño Blip, tuve una etapa llena de ansiedad en la que comida para llenar de alguna forma ese vacío que sentía, pero tan pronto empecé a ganar peso, deje de comer, también de una forma muy poco saludable. Y entre todo esto y los problemas de Christian con la comida y el pasar hambre fue un golpe muy duro de superar, es una de las mil cosas que trato con Flynn.

Dejo un beso sobre los labios de Christian- Sabe que yo muero de amor por usted también Sr. Grey? Y que usted es el increíblemente inteligente y guapo?

Hmmmm eso crees!? – Dice Christian mientras me carga sobre su hombro como saco de papas y yo voy dándole golpecitos en la espalda y grito.

Christian Grey! Ponme en el suelo ahora.- entre risas porque no me puedo contener.

Después de un rato estamos todos listos y en dirección a Time's Square. Estoy súper emocionada. Adoro NY, los altos edificios, luces y anuncios gigantes en todos lados. La gente que va tan deprisa, pero a la vez salpicadas de turistas como yo mirando sus alrededores y contemplando con la boca abierta, lo ecléctico de la ciudad.

Ana! – me saca Kate de mi ensoñación, y al mirarla, roba un foto de mi con su nueva cámara que le regalo Elliot-

Voy de la mano de Christian señalándole lugares, grupos de músicos en la acera. Haciéndome fotos con Mía y Kate. Haciéndole fotos solos a los chicos o con nosotras, es espectacular, aunque tenemos el perímetro de seguridad. Me siento tan bien y libre. Entramos a una tiendita que vende souvenirs típicos de viaje, aunque nada baratos la verdad, pero tampoco es la quinta avenida. Veo a Mía comprando una típica shirt de I 3 NYC como 3 tamaños más grandes que el de ella, y la miro con cara de interrogante, hasta que me aclara que la quiere para dormir.

Seguimos viendo por la tienda y encuentro una hermosa pulserita plateada con una pequeña manzanita colgando en roja. Agarro tres y me dirijo a la caja a pagarlas, una para cada una de nosotras. Salimos de la tiendita y seguimos descubriendo Time's Square y pienso que a mamá le encantaría NY. Tengo que llamarla luego para contarle sobre esto. Sin darnos cuenta hemos salido de Times y nos encontramos con una pequeña placita donde nos tomamos un descanso, y se nos acercan un poco mas Taylor Sawyer y Roberts. El tiempo ha volado y todos acordamos que es mejor llamar el auto para que nos recoja y empecemos nuestra noche con el guía Elliot.

Llegamos al famoso Barrio Chino y seguimos por las calles a Elliot mientras vamos admirando también lo diferente que es este lado de la ciudad. Llegamos a una entrada que casi no está muy identificada y Elliot nos hace señas para entrar. El lugar es increíble se ve como un viejo lobby de hotel, los asientos al estilo victoriano, la barra parece una vieja farmacéutica con grandes potes de cristal.

Esta increíble Elliot ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto fijándome en los alrededores y viendo que los que atienden la barra llevan, batas tipo doctores-

Bienvenidos a Apotheke- dice Elliot, con una súper sonrisa estilo Grey-

Tomamos asiento y nos ponemos a mirar la cantidad de tragos exóticos que mezclan en este lugar.

Saludos:

No tengo idea de que pedir, todo se ve extraño y nuevo y delicioso, y algunos de estos parecen una comida completa.- dice Mía con una voz emocionada.

La última vez que vine , probé cosas muy buenas. Lo que si, es que deben llevarlo con calma y no andarnos como loco probando de todo, porque si no nos levantaremos con una resaca que nos dará en la madre.

Todos nos reímos ante el comentario de Elliot.

Wow me encanta este lugar, es como, moderno, retro, y nostálgico a la misma vez, me encantaría que se me hubiese ocurrido a mí. – comento

Si? Un lugar de tragos?- me pregunta Christian divertido-

Si Sr. Grey, aunque usted me haya visto en muy mal estado en solo una ocasión valga la aclaración, puedo apreciar este negocio más allá.

Lo quieres?- pregunta Christian asumiendo su CEO persona , y sé que no está bromeando.

No, Christian vamos lo decía jugando- de alguna forma extraña, encuentro dulce que Christian me quiera complacer diciendo que me quiere comprar un bar solo porque me gusta. Mi cincuenta a veces es como un chiquillo amoroso- Dejo un beso sobre su mejilla y en solo unos instantes estamos sumergidos en una conversación sin pies ni cabeza. Brincamos de un tema al otro bastante relajados. Probamos diferentes bebidas. Futa Dragón y vodka, y hasta con edamame y otros ingredientes igual de locos que jamás pensarías que combinan. Luego de un par de horas en Apotheke decidimos que ya es hora de ir a comer algo fuerte y vamos a un pequeño restaurant a unas cuadras de donde estamos, aun guiados por Elliot a lo que el promete será el mejor pato a la naranja que probaremos en nuestras vidas.

Después de una cena increíblemente de deliciosa, donde hasta Christian admitió que es el mejor plato de pato a la naranja que ha comido, y siendo de sus platos favoritos, supongo que habrá probado cantidad en diferentes partes del mundo, decidimos regresar a eso de la medianoche al departamento.

Ya metidos en la cama, abrazada a mi dulce cincuenta y a punto de quedarme dormida, se escucha movimiento que parece agitado en la casa, me pongo mas alerta a ver qué sucede y esto despierta a Christian.

Que pasa pregunta aun medio dormido?

En esos momentos tocan a la puerta- Salto de la cama a abrirla y encuentro a Luke mirándome, una mezcla de preocupación y seriedad en su rostro.

Qué pasa?- Christian ya está a mi lado poniéndose una camisa-

La Srta Kavanaugh se siente muy mal y ha estado vomitando, hemos llamado una ambulancia.- responde Luke rápidamente.

El miedo se apodera de nuestros rostros y veo a Christian abrazarme fuerte solo unos instantes antes de ponernos en movimiento, agarrando lo primero que encontramos para vestirnos e ir al encuentro de Kate y si es necesario, nosotros mismos llevarla al hospital más cercano.


	16. Chapter 16

**Saludos!**

**Gracias como siempre por sus reviews y comentarios.**

**Capitulo corto pero no queria dejarlos sin saber que pasa con Kate por mucho tiempo.**

**aqui esta , espero que lo disfruten. **

* * *

Estamos Christian, Ethan y Mía en la sala de espera de la sala de urgencias. Según los paramédicos no es nada de alarmarse, no parece algo más allá de una grave indigestión. Obviamente que nos dijeran eso nos saco un gran peso de los hombros. Igual Ethan aun está muy nervioso.

Elliot aparece con la cara visiblemente relajada.

Familia, Kate está bien. Tiene que descansar un poco porque aun esta deshidratada. Ya podemos pasar a verla- Seguimos a Elliot hasta donde está ubicada Kate en el piso de urgencias.

Hola Kate. Como te sientes?- pregunta Ethan mirando a su hermana con una mezcla de alivio y amor fraternal.

Feliz! – la sonrisa de Kate, aunque aun visiblemente pálida, la hace ver radiante.

Elliot, creo que le dieron unos lindos medicamentos a tu novia- lo mira sonriente Christian.

Elliot se acerca a Kate y toma su mano.

Bueno, la razón de mi felicidad y de mi malestar que nos tuvo a todos alarmados es que- Kate se ve interrumpida por Elliot.

VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE! – Elliot grita sin poder contener la emoción ni un minuto más-

Lagrimas de alegría y quizás un poco de tristeza se mezclan en mi cara y me abalanzo a abrazar a mi mejor amiga, se nos unen Ethan y Mía. Al despegarnos de Kate, Christian se acerca para darle un abrazo y felicitarla, mientras nosotros atacamos a Elliot.

Wow, vaya susto nos pegaste Kavannaugh- le digo a Kate fingiendo regaño-

Y cuanto tiempo estas Kate?- pregunta Mía emocionada.

Seis semanas – Contesta Elliot

Vaya hermanito, alguien esta tan emocionado que no deja contestar a su esposa. – dice Christian dándole unas palmaditas a Elliot en la espalda.

Pasamos un rato con Kate hasta que viene una Dra. a darle de alta médica.

Luego de tomar un té y decir nuestras buenas noches, nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones.

Me meto en la cama, mi cabeza aun dando vueltas de todas las emociones encontradas de las cuales me siento culpable de tener. Siento a Christian abrazarme.

¿Qué pasa Ana?- pregunta Christian envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Nada, solo… Muchas emociones- de un momento a otro no sé cómo pero no puedo contener mis lágrimas.

Christian me gira y quedamos frente con frente.

Mi amor, todo va a estar bien. Sé que esto te recuerda a nuestro pequeño Blip. Pero no hará bien que te pongas así, respira- las palabras de mi esposo logran calmarme.

Christian, me siento mal por sentirme así…- entierro mi cara en el pecho de mi cincuenta y siento como acaricia mi pelo.

Ana, es normal que te sientas así. Pero debes tener en cuenta que no es que no estés feliz por el hecho de que Kate este embarazada. Si no, que estas triste porque tu no lo estas. Son dos cosas diferentes. Y es normal y perfectamente saludable que extrañes a nuestro bebe, y que las noticias de un nuevo bebe tan cerca, te hagan recordar que Blip no está.- Christian me abraza muy fuerte, y siento sus palabras llevándose la culpa que me estaba haciendo tanto peso.

Tienes razón – alcanzo a decir- estoy muy feliz por Kate y Elliot. Y seremos tíos – sonrío.

Así es, seremos tíos. Y si quieres podemos ir a FAO C y escoger el primer regalo de nuestro sobrino, o sobrina, y luego cuando el tiempo sea más adecuado entregárselo a Kate y Elliot. –me sugiere Christian

Me encanta la idea mi vida, mañana escapamos un rato por ese regalo. Ahora vamos a dormir.

-Buenas noches Sra. Grey.

-Buenas noches Sr. Grey.

Nos encontramos todos en la mesa, devorando el rico desayuno que ha preparado Emil, hay crepes saladas y dulces, mucha fruta, té y café. Ya les hemos dicho a los demás que Christian y yo escaparíamos un rato para supuestamente encontrarnos con un socio de Christian y tomarnos un café, pero que para el almuerzo seguramente ya estaríamos de vuelta.

Llegamos a FAO y no puedo creer mis ojos, es increíble esta juguetería, el sueño de cualquier niño. El increíble y legendario piano en el suelo, peluches, legos, carouseles, muñecas, figuras de colección. Es el paraíso de los juguetes. Christian tiene esa hermosa sonrisa que me hace querer comérmelo a besos.

Vamos de cacería mi Sra Grey- pregunta Christian pareciendo un niño.

Tomo su mano y nos encontramos rápido en los juguetes del área para bebes.

Encontramos un peluche muy suavecito con música cuando halas de una tira. Dice que es para ponerlo en la cuna del bebe. Tiene una camisita amarilla muy adorable con letras tejidas en dorado que leen FAO Schwarz. Christian y yo acordamos que es demasiado adorable para dejarlo y que sería perfecto para nuestro futuro sobrino o sobrina. Pero increíblemente también llevamos un juguetito de esos que se le dan a los bebes cuando le empiezan a salir dientecitos. Es una adorable jirafa de goma natural y diferentes texturas y además es hermosa Sophie la Giraffe, y unos zapatitos tipo medias que se ven muy calentitos y hacen juego con el peluche.

Seguimos admirando la hermosa juguetería probándonos lentes de sol gigante de muchos colores, el típico lentes nariz bigote y haciéndonos fotos, agarro un hoola hoop, de esos aros de plásticos que tienes que mantener en la cintura contoneándote. Jugamos a las carreras con dos autitos de control remoto, que Christian parece no querer dejar, y que sin que se de cuenta ordeno que se añada a nuestra compra y sea dejado con Emil en el departamento luego.

Llevamos una hora y veinte minutos en la juguetería cuando al fin vamos a pagar. Taylor y Sawyer nos miran divertidos después de todo este tiempo haciendo payasadas en la juguetería.

Con unas sonrisas gigantes vamos de vuelta al departamento para reunirnos con los demás para salir a almorzar y disfrutar de la ciudad un rato antes de ir al desfile de modas en la noche.


	17. Chapter 17

Yo prefiero niño, y curiosamente Elliot prefiere niña, pero al final estamos tan felices, que solo queremos a nuestro bebe y da igual lo que sea. – escucho a Kate mientras Mía se encarga de arreglar mi pelo, para el desfile de modas de esta noche. Todas las chicas nos hemos adueñado del cuarto que comparten Ethan y Mía mientras los chicos comparten el de Elliot y Kate.

Estoy tan emocionada por ser tía – digo sonriendo a mi amiga y ahora concuñada Kate Kavanaugh.

Kate piensas adelantar la boda para antes de mostrar panza o luego de tener el bebe?- pregunta Mía trenzando mi pelo en una delicada trenza francesa con escogidos mechones de cabellos que quedan sueltos en los que colocará pequeñas imitaciones de diamantitos.

Pues… estaba pensando que quizás deba adelantarla pero no sé si sea muy sabio organizar una boda mientras la locura que es las hormonas del embarazo recorriendo mi cuerpo. – wow, sí, creo que Kate ya asusta bastante cuando se pone en plan novia de la boda, para tenerla encima con el sube y baja de ánimo hormonal.- pero me encantaría estar casada antes de tener el bebe… - y veo la cara de mi mejor amiga tornarse un poco triste.

Kate, creo que entre Ana, mi madre, la tuya y yo, podemos organizar la boda de tus sueños en menos de un mes si es lo que te hace feliz. – asiento al escuchar las palabras de Mía y añado-

Si, Kate, vamos seria una aventura, además siempre te escuche alabar las bodas de época navideña- veo a Kate radiante mirarnos con complicidad.

¿En serio chicas? ¿Harían eso por mí? – pregunta Kate ahora abrazándonos llena de alegría.

Una hora más tarde estamos todas en nuestros vestidos de noche, y mi diosa interna se siente más que sexy esta noche. Llevo un traje en chiffon y seda negro y gris amarrado al cuello con la espalda al descubierto. Al no poder llevar un colgante o collar, los diamantitos que coloco Mía en mi cabello me dan un toque de acabado perfecto al atuendo. Llevo un maquillaje de noche con un poco de negro en los ojos acompañado de sombras naturales, que realza el azul de mis ojos y debo admitir que me gusta mucho. Estoy terminando de ajustarme los zapatos de tacón alto Louboutin con un delicado lazo en la parte de atrás, cuando entra mi cincuenta a nuestra habitación.

Anastasia, no dejas de sorprenderme- dice Christian mirándome con esa sonrisa que me desarma.

Usted tampoco se ve nada mal Sr. Grey – digo juguetona mientras me acerco a él y acaricio su mejilla. Y antes de notarlo nos estamos besando apasionadamente hasta que un golpecito en la puerta nos sorprende y es Taylor para dejarnos saber que los autos ya están listos para marcharnos.

Es una locura una vez llegamos frente al lugar, hay una pequeña alfombra roja y muchos fotógrafos, Taylor aparentemente lo esperaba porque discute con Christian la forma en la que iremos bajando mientras cada uno de los seguridad sigue a cada una de las parejas formando un perímetro de protección para todos.

Me sorprende que una vez en la alfombra roja varios fotógrafos nos llamen por nuestros nombres para hacernos fotos y que posemos para ellos.

Al fin dentro nos encontramos con Lilly quien nos presenta a varias personas, entre modelos y otros diseñadores y tengo que aguantar las miradas que le dan a Christian queriendo comérselo, incluida Lilly.

Hola-, se acerca una mujer muy guapa vestida bastante sencilla para la ocasión pero aun asi elegante, toda de negro con unos pantalones de cintura alta y una camisa de botones. Pero con unos tacones altos de infartos todos cubiertos en purpurina dorada.

Esta es Chloé Dounouss , talentosa diseñadora que mostrara también una pequeña muestra de su próxima colección, muy , muy exclusiva. – nos presenta Lilly. Todas saludamos a la Sr. Chloe Dounouss.

Me acercaba a saludarlos con un motivo escondido debo admitir. – dice con un fuerte acento francés.

Una de mis modelos no ha podido asistir y la agencia no ha podido encontrar una chica a última hora que cumpla con mis requisitos pero- puedo sentir los ojos de la diseñadora caer sobre mí, y empiezo a ponerme muy nerviosa. A dónde diablos quiere llegar esta mujer? - usted Mademoiselle es perfecta-

Madame- interviene Christian corrigiendo mi estatus civil –

Oui , Madame ¿Grey? ¿Qué me dice? ¿Me ayudaría usted desfilando una de mis prendas?- no me puedo creer lo que me está pidiendo y miro a Christian como pidiendo ayuda y lo que encuentro es su cara divertido, vaya apoyo Sr. Grey.

Es que yo, eh, Sra. Dounouss. Yo no soy modelo, no sabría como caminar, y soy muy torpe y no soy bonita… - me vuelvo una bola enredada de palabras.

Tiene razón – interviene Lilly- no es modelo profesional Madame Dounouss, yo estoy segura que tendría tiempo para desfilar el vestido en el desfile Kors y también el suyo.

Señorita. Si hubiese querido que usted llevara alguno de mis vestidos, se lo hubiese pedido a usted. Estoy hablando con la Sra. Grey. Si me permite Sra, Grey – dice ahora dirigiéndose a mi- Solo tiene que ser usted, cerraría el desfile simplemente caminando junto a mí, si puede caminar en esos Christian (dice refiriéndose a mis tacones) puede caminar en mi pasarela. Y se equivoca al decir que no es hermosa, de todas formas sería un honor para mí que decida llevar una de mis piezas.

Oh vamos Anastasia- añade Kate sin poder contenerse- yo he sido fan de los diseños C. Dounouss desde que los conozco y muero por algún día tener uno. No te perdonaría como mi mejor amiga, futura tía de mi hijo y concuñada que no lo hicieras.

Oh por favor Ana, no te hagas de rogar, es increíble que Madame Chloé esté aquí pidiéndolo- se suma Mía. – el principio de una carrera de modelo con arranque en NYC y con senda diseñadora…

¿Mi amor?- digo mirando a Christian-

Ve a por ellos mi vida – dice Christian acercándome a él y dejando un beso suave sobre mis labios.

Miro sonriendo a Madame Chloé que me extiende su mano- ¿Vamos?

Y me voy con ella dirección tras bastidores, sin saber qué demonios estoy haciendo.

Bueno Ana, este es el vestido, que tal si lo pones a ver si debemos hacer algún ajuste rápido oui?- el vestido es hermoso todo en brocado gris y lavanda intercalado, falda corta en frente y larga en la parte de atrás con unos apliques hermosos.

Una vez puesto, empiezan a ponerme un gran collar hecho también por la diseñadora y tengo una maquillista sobre mí aplicándome rubor y un fuerte color de labios. No tocan mi cabello porque al parecer el trabajo de Mía es impecable, tendré que contarle esto a mi cuñada para darle un subidón a su ego fashionista. No me reconozco en el espejo, parezco una modelo de alta costura, y este definitivamente es un traje haute coture.

C'est magnifique Ana. En un rato empezara el desfile, solo relájate y de aquí puedes ver el desfile Kors. Merci beaucoup por hacer esto. Y Anastasia –añade muy seria- tienes un perfil muy exótico, deberías considerar las pasarelas más seriamente. Si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver que las demás estén en orden, hasta un rato Ana.

Aun no me lo puedo creer y sigo perdida en lo que es el mundo tras bastidores en un desfile de modas. Yo Ana Grey que rayos hago aquí! Me veo interrumpida en mis pensamientos por Lilly, quien aparentemente está ya en su conjunto Kors y me hala un poco por el brazo para sacarme de mi ensoñación.

Anastasia, dice Madame Chloé que olvido que debes cambiar tu calzado, vamos te acompaño que ya está todo por empezar.

Sigo a Lilly un poco corriendo, y llegamos a una gran tipo habitación armario lleno de calzado y otros accesorios.

Vamos Ana dicen el numero 20 hay que encontrarlos- me dice Lilly-

Me pongo a ello entre la gran cantidad de calzado y bolsos que hay por toda la habitación.

Siento un gran portazo y no puedo creerlo. Corro a la puerta, y empiezo a golpearla.

Lilly, maldición, no seas niña. Vamos déjame salir. – grito. Obviamente la puerta está trabada desde el otro lado-

Genial, no traigo mi bolso, mi familia piensa que estoy alistándome para salir. Supongo que Chloe pensara que tire la toalla y me fui al público y ni se molestara en buscarme, eso si se da cuenta que no estoy. Y asumo que siempre este la posibilidad que piense que soy una maldita ladrona y hui con su vestido de sabe dios cuantos miles. No dejo de golpear en la puerta intentando llamar la atención de alguien, pero con todo el lio que hay fuera no creo que nadie se dé cuenta. No sé cuantos minutos llevo aquí pero me parece que ya va alrededor de media hora.


End file.
